Forgotten Memories
by DarkOuters7
Summary: Haruka starts to dream about remembering something she doesn't want to remember. Soon the other Outers get these dreams to. This leads them back in time when the rule of Queen Serenity just began and Haruka and Michiru experience the pain and misery they
1. Default Chapter

Title: Forgotten Memories  
Part 1  
Author: DarkOuters7  
E-mail: DarkOuters7@yahoo.com  
Rating: pg-13   
  
This is part one of a series that is gonna have 2 parts and an epilogue. That is of course, if people think I should continue. This story is based on the Outer Senshi and this part only includes the outer senshi, but the other senshi might be mentioned.  
This takes place after Stars. Maybe a few months or so. I don't know. Hotaru is 10. Can she be 10 a few months after Stars? Oh well. She is in this story.   
A few things to note: When i put things in *blahblahblah* it means that it's in a dream. 'blahblahblah' is someone thinking to themself and this "blahblahblah" as u should all know is someone talking out loud. When someone is talking out loud in a dream though, i use 'blahblahblah' these. But the confusing thing is...in one part of the dream I will not put the dream in *these* and talking will be in "these" but u'll know that it's still a dream cuz it will tell you.   
I hope I didn't scare you all off with that...well...read this...email me if u think it's worth continuing ...thanks  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru sat motionless in her room, shadowed by the night. Her eyes were wide open, but she was staring beyond everything. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Setsuna walk in and sit next to her.   
"You feel it too?" Setsuna whispered after a while.   
"Yes," Hotaru replied, her voice melting into the darkness.  
*******************************  
*She was running. She didn't know from what, but she was running faster and faster through the gloomy mist that hung around her. She stopped, out of breath and turned around, a feeling of dread filling her body. She shivered not because of the cold, but because of the fear she felt.   
"NO! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" she screamed. Slowly the memory faded away, and then everything blacked out.*  
  
Haruka woke with a start, breathing hard. She realized it was still nighttime. She saw Michiru sleeping soundly next to her. She tried to go back to sleep, but it was impossible. She knew that if she closed her eyes, she'd remember...but remember what? It was the third time she had that dream, and each time she woke up at the same part. There was something she didn't want to remember, and she was always afraid that if she fell back asleep, she'd remember it. She hadn't told Michiru. She didn't want to worry her. Maybe Setsuna would know though. Maybe...Haruka thought as her eyes slowly closed....  
"NO!" Haruka shouted, trying to stay awake.  
Realizing she had shouted, she looked at Michiru and found she was still sleeping peacefully.  
'Michiru doesn't have these dreams by the looks of it,' Haruka thought, 'What are they trying to tell me?'  
Haruka remained awake the rest of the night.   
****************************  
"I didn't think it would come this early. They aren't ready. You aren't ready. I'm not ready," Setsuna said sadly.  
"Ready for what?" Hotaru asked.  
"I don't know. All I know is something is coming and it's coming earlier than expected," Setsuna replied slowly.  
"Whatever it is, I don't like the feeling it gives me. It scares me, Setsuna-mama. It makes me feel...I don't know. It makes me feel alone," Hotaru whispered.  
******************************  
"Haruka? Haruka?"   
"Huh? What?" Haruka said sleepily as she looked at Michiru who was staring at her worriedly.  
"Haruka...did you get any sleep last night? You eyes are bloodshot and you can hardly concentrate on anything. You poured the tea into your lap rather than into your cup this morning. Are you ok?" Michiru asked.  
"Of course I am..." Haruka said trying to sound awake, but instead it came out as a yawn. Her eyes slowly started to droop.  
"Haruka...why didn't you get any sleep last night? Tell me what's wrong..." Michiru asked.  
"Stay here and keep them from coming..." Haruka whispered as she lay her head on the smaller woman's shoulder and fell asleep.  
Michiru sighed, worried about her lover. She put her arms around the sleeping Haruka.   
'Why won't she tell me what's wrong? What kept her from sleeping all last night? She's been like this for a few days now. I'm so worried about her. I just wish she weren't so stubborn and that she'd tell me..." Michiru thought.  
********************************  
  
Haruka woke up to see Michiru staring intently at her with a worried expression on her face.  
"Haruka...please tell me what's wrong. What are in your nightmares?" Michiru asked.  
Haruka sadly looked up at Michiru and said, "They scare me, Michiru. Thank you for staying by me...Thank you..." Haruka whispered as she once again fell asleep.  
"Haruka, what's wrong? What do you not want to see in your dreams?" Michiru asked out loud as she stroked Haruka's short blond hair.  
  
*********************************  
Haruka woke up and once again saw Michiru staring at her worriedly.  
"I'm sorry, Michiru, for making you waste your time," Haruka apologized.  
"Don't apologize Haruka. Just tell me what's wrong. Please tell me," Michiru begged.  
"I have these dreams..." Haruka said slowly.  
"What are they about?" Michiru asked.  
"I'm running from something. I don't know from what, but I know I'm running. I'm in a place full of endless mist. I don't even know if there's a ground. I stop and try to catch my breath and as I turn around I get this awful feeling of dread. I don't know why or what it's from. I start shouting, 'No! I don't want to remember!' and then I wake up. I know if I go back to sleep again after that part of the dream, I'll remember. It'll get me. I don't want...to remember..." Haruka said whispering the last part.  
"Remember what?" Michiru asked.  
"I don't know..." Haruka replied.   
************************************  
"Setsuna-chan, do you have a moment?" Michiru asked the crimson-eyed woman sitting by herself in the garden.  
"Sure," Setsuna replied.  
"Haruka wanted to talk to you about something," Michiru said gesturing towards Haruka who was standing behind her.  
"Sit down, Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan," Setsuna said.  
"Setsuna-chan, I've been having these dreams..." Haruka said, but was interrupted by Setsuna.  
"You're running from something? You don't want to remember something?" Setsuna asked.  
"Yes...how did you know?" Haruka asked suprised.  
"It is certain...the time has come..."Setsuna whispered to herself.  
"The time for what?" Michiru asked.  
"The time for all the Outer Senshi to remember the truth..." Setsuna said quietly, suprised that she suddenly knew what was coming.  
"Truth of what?" Michiru asked.  
"I don't know..." Setsuna once again whispered, angry at herself for not knowing.  
***************************************************  
Haruka fell asleep easily that night, and after a while, sleep overtook Michiru too.  
*She was running. The water splashed up at her everytime she took a step. She tried to run faster and faster, but it was hard to run in the water. The water was getting deeper. Soon it had come up to her waist. She slowed down and tried to catch her breath. She knew she should keep running...to make sure that it wouldn't come to her, but the water was rising and walking in it was getting near to impossible. She started to swim. She swam as fast as she could, but the feeling of apprehenshion building up in her told her it was catching up to her. She tried to swim faster, but her arms and legs ached. She stopped swimming and tried to stand up. The water came up to her chin now, and slowly it was rising.   
'NO! Stop! I don't want to remember!' she shouted before to water reached her mouth.  
She tried to tread water but it was rising higher and higher, and it started sucking her down into the place where she knew she'd remember...  
'NO!' she tried her best to shout underwater. The water came swimming into her mouth and she desperately tried to reach the surface, but it seemed like there was no surface at all. She willed with all her might for the memory not to reach her. Her lungs ran out of breath...then everything blacked out.*  
  
Michiru woke up gasping for air, her arms thrashing wildly about her, as though she were trying to swim...  
"Michiru?! Michiru?!" Haruka shook her.  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked.  
"Michiru, are you ok? You scared me when you didn't wake up!" Haruka said.  
"Haruka...the water was everywhere...I tried to get to the top, but I couldn't. It was getting me, Haruka. The memories...they were drowning me..." Michiru sobbed into Haruka's chest.   
"It's ok, Michiru. I'm here. It's ok," Haruka said as she held Michiru.  
**********************************  
Neither of them went back to sleep that night, because neither of them wanted to know the memories that were haunting them...  
**********************************  
The first ray of light came through the window, and Haruka groaned. She had fallen asleep just several minutes ago, and she had not been dreaming anything at all.  
"Time to wake up," Michiru said sleepily as she gracefully got out of bed.  
"You're even graceful when you haven't gotten any sleep at all," Haruka said as she stumbled around the room.  
"What are you trying to find?" Michiru asked when she walked into the bathroom to see Haruka staring in the toilet bowl with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
"What should I wear today?" Haruka asked.  
"The closest is right here," Michiru said, laughing, as she pulled Haruka over to the closet.  
"Huh? That's where I was looking..." Haruka said puzzled.  
"I hope I don't turn out like you after a few sleepless nights," Michiru said. Then in a more serious tone, "We need to figure out these dreams. They scare me..."  
"Ya...I didn't have one last night though," Haruka said trying to put her pants over her head.  
"That's good..." Michiru said. Then she realized what Haruka was doing. "Haruka, those are your pants."  
"What? Oh..." Haruka said embarrased.  
*************************************  
"Haruka-papa is having those dreams you told me about, isn't she?" Hotaru asked Setsuna.  
"Yes, and I'm afraid Michiru-chan has had her first one," Setsuna replied.  
"Will we have those kinds of dreams, Setsuna-mama?"   
"Yes, Hotaru-chan. We will..." Setsuna said staring off into the distance.  
****************************  
All the Outer Senshi sat silently at the breakfast table, each playing with their food, but not eating.  
"Michiru-mama," Hotaru said, breaking the silence, "Did the dream scare you? Will it scare me?"  
"Oh, Hotaru-chan, don't worry about it. I'm sure you won't have a scary dream," Michiru said.  
"We all will have them, Michiru-mama. Setsuna-mama said so," Hotaru replied.  
Michiru looked at Setsuna, giving her a *why-did-you-tell-her-that* look.  
Setsuna looked back with a *she-needs-to-know* look.  
"Well, we'll be there to protect you from those dreams," Haruka said while Michiru and Setsuna were still exchanging looks. "If you even need us, Hotaru-chan, just call out. We'll be there."  
"Thank you Haruka-papa!" Hotaru exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat and gave Haruka a big hug. "Can I go out to play with the butterflies?"  
"Sure..." Haruka started saying but Michiru interrupted.  
"As long as you finish your breakfast."  
"Ok..." Hotaru said sadly. She gobbled up her cereal and ran outside.  
  
Everyone sat silently eating their breakfast. No one knew what to say. Haruka finished first.  
"I'm going over to the track," she said. After kissing Michiru goodbye, and with a wave to Setsuna, she walked out the door.  
"I guess I'll clean up the dishes," Michiru said clearing the table.  
"Leave it to me," Setsuna said in a tone that made Michiru stop clearing the table right away.  
"Setsuna-chan?" Michiru asked.  
"I'll do it," Setsuna said, her voice softening.  
"Ok. Thanks," Michiru said, and she walked away.  
*****************************  
*She was running. She didn't know from what, but she was running. Her sides cramped, and her breath came out in short shallow gulps, but she kept running. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't even see her hands when she held them out infront of her. It was deathly black all around her. She tripped over an invisible object and fell to the ground. She scrambled to get up. Her hands were covered in something wet. She felt a stinging pain. It was blood. Then she noticed where the pain was coming from. Her wrists. They were cut. They were bleeding. She was bleeding. She couldn't run. She just stood there, staring at her wrists, although she couldn't see them. She screamed as she felt something nearing her.  
'It's coming. It's coming! Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Setsuna-mama!' she whispered the last name.   
Her strength was running out. She collapsed to the floor, knowing that the memories were almost upon her.  
'No... STOP!' she shouted with the last ounce of strength she had. Then everything blacked out.*  
"No...STOP!" Hotaru screamed in her sleep.  
"Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan!" Michiru shouted shaking the sleeping girl.  
"Wake up!" Haruka shouted.  
"Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa! Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru shouted as she opened her eyes. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
"It's ok. It's ok. It's over now," Michiru said taking Hotaru into her arms and holding her tight.  
Setsuna sat silently watching over Hotaru the rest of the night, after urging Michiru and Haruka get some sleep.  
  
"Haruka, I'm afraid. What do these dreams mean? Hotaru's seemed so bad. The way she explained it to us, it seemed she had the scariest one yet," Michiru said.  
" I don't know. If each of us keep having ones worse then the one before, then I fear for Setsuna. She has yet to have one."  
"What are these memories that we are so afraid of remembering?" Michiru asked.  
"I don't know," Haruka said, yawning.  
"Get some sleep, Haruka," Michiru said.  
"Only if you get some, too."  
"Ok," Michiru said.  
  
*She was running. It was the endless mist. She ran faster and faster until she ran out of breath. She stood there gasping. She felt it coming nearer.   
'STAY AWAY!!!! NO!' she screamed. Then everything blacked out.'  
  
She woke up gasping for air. She looked next to her at Michiru to see her sleeping but with a panicked expression on her face.  
"Michiru?" she whispered...  
* She was running. The water was getting deeper. It was harder for her to walk. She decided to swim. She swam faster and faster. Soon her arms and legs began to ache. She tried to stand, but the water came up to her chin.  
'NO! Stop! I don't want to remember!' she shouted before to water reached her mouth.  
She tried to tread water but it was rising higher and higher, and it started sucking her down into the place where she knew she'd remember...  
'NO!' she tried her best to shout underwater. The water came swimming into her mouth and she desperately tried to reach the surface, but it seemed like there was no surface at all. She willed with all her might for the memory not to reach her. Her lungs ran out of breath...then everything blacked out.*  
"Michiru?" Haruka was shouting now, as she tried to stop Michiru from thrashing her arms wildly.  
"Haruka..." Michiru whispered as she awoke.  
"It's ok, Michiru," Haruka soothed.  
"I had it again...it felt worse the second time. It felt...like the memory was closer..." Michiru whispered.  
"It's ok, Michiru. I had mine, too. What I wonder about is, we all black out at the end, but you and Hotaru-chan black out for reasons. I just black out," Haruka said.  
"We'll figure out what this all is soon...hopefully..."Michiru said.  
*************************************  
Hotaru came down last to breakfast, her face paler than usual, her eyes full of fear.  
"Setuna-mama, when will you have your dream?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"I don't know, Hotaru-chan," Setsuna replied.  
"Will you be scared?"  
"I don't know..." Setsuna replied.  
***********************************************  
"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, stay with me tonight?" Hotaru asked as they were tucking her in.  
"Of course," Michiru said.  
"Setsuna-mama, you should get your sleep," Hotaru said.  
"Ya, you didn't sleep at all last night," Haruka said.  
"I'm used to sleepless nights," Setsuna said.  
"Well, not while you're staying with us. Get some rest, ok?" Michiru asked.  
"Ok. Goodnight," Setsuna said walking away.  
**********************************  
*She was running. She didn't know from what, but she was running. It was dark, but not so dark that she couldn't see. She ran faster and faster without stopping. Soon she ran into a empty room. It was so empty the room wasn't even there. It was just space. Some space outside of time. She stopped and she felt something approaching.  
'The memories!' she gasped. She tried to run, but there was no way out of the room. She figured the dreadful feeling of the approaching memories would get deeper, but instead they faded away and left her with a feeling of loneliness. Her mind spun with the helpless feeling. She was falling into an endless abyss of misery, even though she was standing in one spot. Then she could feel the dread of the memories along with the heavy feeling of loneliness. A vile of poison appeared infront of her. She knew what it was for. Her hand slowly reached towards it, although she willed with all her might to pull her hand away. Her hand slowly grasped the vile, and she tried to let go of it, but she couldn't. Slowly her hand came towards her mouth, and she started tipping the poison towards her. She stopped trying to stop herself, and screamed, 'NO! STAY AWAY!'. The poison filled her mouth, and then everything blacked out.  
"Setsuna-chan? Setsuna-chan?" Haruka called out, shaking her.  
"No..." Setsuna muttered pushing Haruka away.  
"Wake up, Setsuna-chan!" Michiru called out.  
"NO! STAY AWAY!" Setsuna screamed.  
"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked, walking in the room.  
Setsuna's eyes fluttered open.   
"Setsuna-chan? Are you ok?" Michiru asked.  
"I'm fine...I'm ok...I..just..."Setsuna replied.  
"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked again.  
"I've figured it out," Setsuna whispered.  
"Get your sleep, Setsuna-chan, we can talk about this tomorrow. Michiru and I will stay here by your side," Haruka said.  
"Me too, Setsuna-mama! I'll help!" Hotaru volunteered.  
"Thank you, minna," Setsuna said as she fell asleep.  
*****************************************  
"I know what we have to do," Setsuna said during breakfast the next day. "We have to remember the memories."  
"What? But all these dreams are of us trying to avoid them," Haruka said.  
"We must remember them. That is the only way," Setsuna said. "Unless you plan to have these dreams for the rest of your lives."  
"No, I'd rather be free of them," Haruka said.  
"Ok, so this is what we do. From my understanding, in all our dreams, there is a way we all die. Michiru-chan, you drown. Hotaru-chan, your wrists are slit from an unknown force. Me, I drink a vile of poison. Haruka-chan, well, you just die for some unknown reason."  
"Ya, ya, ya...I know," Haruka said, embarrased that she didn't die a normal way.  
"Well, we all scream 'NO! STAY AWAY!' or something to that extent, before we die," Setsuna said.  
"Yes, and then we wake up. How are we supposed to remember the memories then?" Michiru asked.  
"Die," Setsuna replied.  
"What?" Hotaru asked, puzzled.  
"Just die. Don't scream. Don't struggle. Just die," Setsuna said.  
"What happens if it doesn't work? Will we be dead in real life?" Haruka asked.  
"No, I'm almost certain it will work. 99.9% certain. And if that's right, then I'm almost certain we'll be together when the memories come," Setsuna said.  
"But we have different dreams! How can we be together?" Haruka asked.  
"Haruka! Stop being difficult! Trust Setsuna-chan!" Michiru scolded.  
"Sorry..." Haruka muttered, "I just...sorry Setsuna-chan. I'm just..well...nervous I guess."  
"You? Nervous? We're the ones who actually have to die in some way," Michiru said.  
"Well...Ugh..."Haruka said.  
*********************************  
*She was running. She didn't know from what, but she was running faster and faster through the gloomy mist that hung around her. She stopped, out of breath and turned around, a feeling of dread filling her body. She shivered not because of the cold, but because of the fear she felt. She didn't scream. She just let it come. It overtook her mind and then everything blacked out.*  
**********************************  
*She was running. The water splashed up at her everytime she took a step. She tried to run faster and faster, but it was hard to run in the water. The water was getting deeper. Soon it had come up to her waist. She slowed down and tried to catch her breath. She knew she should keep running...to make sure that it wouldn't come to her, but the water was rising and walking in it was getting near to impossible. She started to swim. She swam as fast as she could, but the feeling of apprehenshion building up in her told her it was catching up to her. She tried to swim faster, but her arms and legs ached. She stopped swimming and tried to stand up. The water came up to her chin now, and slowly it was rising.   
She tried to tread water but it was rising higher and higher, and it started sucking her down into the place where she knew she'd remember...  
She didn't scream. She didn't open her mouth. She let the water pull her down. Her lungs ran out of breath...then everything blacked out.*  
*************************************  
*She was running. She didn't know from what, but she was running. Her sides cramped, and her breath came out in short shallow gulps, but she kept running. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't even see her hands when she held them out infront of her. It was deathly black all around her. She tripped over an invisible object and fell to the ground. She scrambled to get up. Her hands were covered in something wet. She felt a stinging pain. It was blood. She screamed as she felt something nearing her. Then she noticed where the pain was coming from. Her wrists. They were cut. They were bleeding. She was bleeding. She couldn't run. She just stood there, staring at her wrists, although she couldn't see them.   
Her strength was running out. She collapsed to the floor, knowing that the memory was almost upon her.  
She didn't utter a sound. She just lay on the ground, and then everything blacked out.*  
***************************************  
*She was running. She didn't know from what, but she was running. It was dark, but not so dark that she couldn't see. She ran faster and faster without stopping. Soon she ran into a empty room. It was so empty the room wasn't even there. It was just space. Some space outside of time. She stopped and she felt something approaching.  
She tried to run, but there was no way out of the room. She figured the dreadful feeling of the approaching memories would get deeper, but instead they faded away and left her with a feeling of loneliness. Her mind spun with the helpless feeling. She was falling into an endless abyss of misery, even though she was standing at one spot. Then she could feel the dread of the memories along with the heavy feeling of loneliness. A vile of poison appeared infront of her. She knew what it was for. Her hand slowly reached towards it, and she didn't try to stop herself. Her hand slowly grasped the vile, and willingly she dumped the contents into her mouth. The poison filled her mouth, and then everything blacked out.*  
*******************************************************  
Haruka woke up dazed and confused. She sat up to see she was floating in the air. She looked up and saw the endless sky. She looked down and saw the endless sky. She looked beside her and saw Michiru getting up too.  
'This is still the dream! I'm still in the dream,' Haruka thought to herself.  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked.  
"Michiru, we're still in the dream," Haruka said.  
"Where's Setsuna-chan and Hotaru-chan?" Michiru asked.  
"Michiru-mama? Haruka-papa?" they heard Hotaru call out. "I'm over here."  
Haruka stood up and walked on the sky over to Hotaru. Setsuna, who was lying next to her, was just getting up.  
"It worked?" Setsuna asked.  
"Yes, we're all here," Michiru said.  
"Now what?" Haruka asked.  
Silence answered them.  
******************************  
So....you're here? You made it this far??? WELL THEN....so...I guess that means u think it was interesting...or maybe you just sorta skimmed through it till u got here and decided to read this...well...should I continue this? (the story not the after-story-blabby-paragraph-thing, peoples...) Is it worthy of continuation? You decide. Yes! You ,dear reader, get to decide! And I will write. If u think I should that is. Well...darkouters7@yahoo.com ...if u don't feel like scrolling up to the top to get it...hehe...Thanks for getting this far by the way! It means a lot to me *snif snif* I'd like to thank the Academy and all of my fans! Please, please hold the applause!...ok i'm just really hyperly insane at the moment. Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Forgotten memories Part 2

Title: Forgotten Memories  
Part 2  
Author: DarkOuters7  
E-mail: DarkOuters7@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG (WOW! I actually have a PG story...cool...)  
  
This is part two of the Forgotten Memories series. I've decided that this is going to need more than 2 parts and an epilogue. I don't know how long it'll be. Well, part 1 was all serious, but part 2 is more of a comedy than anything. It will get serious again though. Well I am starting to have fun with this so I think I'll continue writing, unless you guys think this is getting really stupid. I'd like to thank Megan and Serena for e-mailing me and telling me I should write more : ) . Well, please email me with all comments and flames! Yup, even flames. Well...enjoy  
******************************   
  
Haruka woke up dazed and confused. She sat up to see she was floating in the air. She looked up and saw the endless sky. She looked down and saw the endless sky. She looked beside her and saw Michiru getting up too.  
'This is still the dream! I'm still in the dream,' Haruka thought to herself.  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked.  
"Michiru, we're still in the dream," Haruka said.  
"Where's Setsuna-chan and Hotaru-chan?" Michiru asked.  
"Michiru-mama? Haruka-papa?" they heard Hotaru call out. "I'm over here."  
Haruka stood up and walked on the sky over to Hotaru. Setsuna, who was lying next to her, was just getting up.  
"It worked?" Setsuna asked.  
"Yes, we're all here," Michiru said.  
"Now what?" Haruka asked.  
Silence answered them.  
******************************  
"What are we supposed to do, then?" Haruka asked after everyone had seated themselves to think things through.  
"I don't know. I thought maybe this would all be over if we just followed through with the dreams and died, but it seems as though nothing is happening," Setsuna stated.  
"Well, are we stuck here?" Michiru asked nervously.  
"It seems like it," Haruka answered.  
"We'll wake up sometime, won't we? We can't sleep forever..." Hotaru said.  
"I don't know..." Setsuna answered.  
"Well, I'm not just gonna sit here and wait for whatever is going to or not going to come. I'm gonna look around," Haruka said.  
"What is there to look at?" Michiru asked looking at the endless sky.  
"I don't know. Well, it's better than sitting here and waiting for something that might never come," Haruka stated.  
"Haruka-papa has got a point. Maybe we should go look around," Hotaru said.  
"Ok then," Michiru said getting up.  
***********************************************************  
"How long have we been walking in this endless place?" Haruka groaned.  
"Don't complain. You're the one who wanted to look around, remember?" Michiru said.  
"Maybe we should have just stayed where we were," Setsuna said.  
"Does anyone know the way back?" Haruka asked.  
No one said anything.   
"Well then. I can see why we were afraid of the memories. They bored us to death," Haruka said.  
"Let's just settle down here for the night. Or, well...the day. Or well, I don't even think we need sleep if we are sleeping..." Michiru said confused.  
"It seems so real...is anyone tired or hungry though?" Setsuna asked.  
"No...I feel perfectly ok except for the boredom," Haruka said.  
"Me too," Michiru said.  
"I'm hungry!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
"You're always hungry, Hotaru-chan," Haruka said.  
"Well, do you really need food, because I'm afraid we don't have any with us," Setsuna said.  
"No, I can live," Hotaru said.  
"Ok, so what is our plan?" Haruka said.  
"To settle down here...I guess. Is everyone ok with that?" Michiru asked.  
"Ya."  
"Yes."  
"If I must agree I must. I'd rather go home,though," Haruka said.  
"Haruka! We don't know how to get home. If you have any idea how, please tell us and we'll leave," Michiru said angrily.  
"Sorry...I was just saying that I wanted to go home," Haruka said.  
"I understand, Haruka. I want to go home, too..." Michiru said.  
  
After finding a comfortable place to lay down, everyone attempted to sleep, but it was impossible because they were already sleeping.  
  
"Sigh..." Haruka exclaimed into the endless silence. "I could be..." but she couldn't finish.  
"You made it," a gentle voice was heard.  
"What was that?" Michiru asked.  
"Did you hear anything?" Hotaru asked.  
"Sorry it took so long for me to find you. You had dispeared from the place you were supposed to be," the voice said again, echoing through the sky.  
"Who are you?" Haruka asked.  
"I am the Guardian of the Gates of Time. I am Sailor Pluto," the voice replied.  
Everyone looked towards Setsuna and saw she was sitting there looking as shocked as the rest of them.  
"But I am the Guardian of the Gates of Time," Setsuna said standing up.  
"So you are," the voice replied. "And as the Guardian of the Gates you should realize that I am your past self. I have come to the future. Don't you remember me?" A figure appeared before the Outer senshi. She was an identical twin of Setsuna with the same crimson eyes and long dark green hair. She held the Time Staff in her hands. There was something different about her though. She looked younger almost. Like she was 16 or 17. Not in her early 20's.   
"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked looking back and forth between the past and present Setsuna.  
Haruka was still suspicious of the Sailor Pluto who stood before them.  
"Why are you coming from the past?" she asked.  
"To show you. To tell you. To make sure you remember..." she answered.  
"What if we don't want to remember?" Haruka asked.  
"What you want and don't want has no part in this. It just has to happen," The past Sailor Pluto answered.  
"Where from my past are you from?" Setsuna asked.  
"Before the events that changed your lives. I was Sailor Pluto. The events changed me and although the past remains and plays itself over and over again as the future changes, I am not in it. A different me is in it. You are in it," she replied.  
"How come I don't remember you as myself? How come I don't remember the things that changed me into who I am. If what you are saying is true, then I should be able to remember you as myself. Instead I see you as I totally different person," Setsuna said.  
"I changed. I changed a lot. I changed into you. I am younger. Still new to the job. Now look at you and then look at me. See the difference? You seem young but you have the wisdom of eternity. I seem young. Truth is I am young. I have knowledge and power but not to the extent of yours. I am nothing compared to you. And so, because I am not truly you, I have come to show you the past...to show you the memories that you have forgotten along with your past selves. It might have seemed like it was something really horrible in your dream. Maybe it is really horrible. It doesn't seem that way to me. I didn't live through it. Well, just the beginning of it. I just tell it. That's what I'm here to do," the past Sailor Pluto said.  
"We all have a past self that is nothing compared to what we are now?" Michiru asked.  
"Yes...and now I will begin the telling. Or you will begin the seeing. What you see of yourself is not what you see of yourself now. All of your past selves are just like me compared to Setsuna. They are all younger, more free, and hold less knowledge than you do now. They have all changed...you have all changed. The change is what you need to remember..." the Past Sailor Pluto said raising her Time Staff and making everything go pitch black...  
*******************************************************  
  
"Blah blah blah," Haruka said moving her hands in a motion that made them look like a moving mouth while Former Queen Selenity was speaking.  
Michiru giggled and received glares the Former Queen.  
"Neptune-hime, did I hear you talking?" the Former Queen asked with her raspy old voice.  
"Um...no. I mean yes. I mean...sorry..." Michiru said bowing her head in shame.  
"Don't do that again! And now I'd like to present, my daughter, as you all should know...newest queen in the line, Queen Serenity!"   
*********************************  
"Wait a minute!" Haruka shouted breaking the vision.  
"Haruka!" Michiru scolded, wanting to keep watching because she was interested as to why she once was so rude.  
"What is it?" the past Sailor Pluto asked.  
"What is up with the Former Queen Selenity-sama stuff? Why is Queen Serenity-sama so young?" Haruka asked.  
"Haruka-chan, don't you think we should just watch. The answers..." Setsuna said but was interrupted by her past self.  
"I've forgotten to tell you. Silly me. Well...Former Queen Selenity just gave the throne up to her daughter, Queen Serenity. She and King Tamanokoshi rule the Moon Kingdom now. You and all the other Outer senshi dutifully protect her..."   
"Where's Princess Serenity and the Inner Senshi?" Haruka interrupted.  
"Well they aren't born yet..."  
"But we look 16. They should be alive..." Michiru said.  
"Well...you guys need to just remember...I don't think I can tell you all this. It's hard to explain."   
"How old am I?" Hotaru asked.  
"You are 8. But I think that's enough questions. Time can't be wasted," the past Sailor Pluto said.  
"We will watch the memories and try not to interrupt," Setsuna said.  
****************************************  
"Hello Outer Senshi and all the staff of the Palace," Queen Serenity said greeting everyone in the large room. "I just wanted to say I am really glad to have all of you serve me as you have served my mother. King Tamaonokoshi wanted to be here, but he already had some Kingly things to accomplish so please excuse his absense..."  
"She is so incredibly booooooooooooooring," Michiru said.  
"I know...it's like some sorta tape or something," Haruka said.  
"Watch everyone, I can make a farty sound," Hotaru said putting one fist under her armpits.  
Luckily the sound didn't come out properly.  
"Aww...I could do it yesterday..." Hotaru said disappointedly.  
"Be quiet everyone, she's talking," Setsuna scolded.  
"Well duh she's talking," Michiru said.  
"Listen!" Setsuna hissed.   
"Sorry..." Michiru said a little bit too loudly.  
"IDIOT! DON'T SHOUT!" Setsuna shouted.  
All eyes turned on the Princess of Pluto who was slowly turning redder and redder.  
Hotaru giggled but quickly muffled her laugh.   
Queen Serenity just gave Pluto a sad glance, then started talking again.  
"Way to go, Setsuna-chan," Haruka said.  
"Be glad she's nice. Unlike her mother. Yuck," Michiru said.  
"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have yelled," Setsuna hissed.  
"I'm sorry, Setsuna-chan. Forgive me?" Michiru asked.  
"Of course..." Setsuna said.  
**********************************  
"I'm sorry, but I can't watch that!" Michiru said, the vision once again breaking.  
"Michiru, I didn't know you were like that. So fun..." Haruka said going off into her own thoughts.  
"Haruka! Am I not fun anymore?" Michiru asked.  
"YES, of course you're fun. More fun than even before, I bet..." Haruka said.  
"Setsuna-mama, you were so...mean," Hotaru said.  
"Sorry..." Setsuna said her face red from experiencing the memory.  
"I think we should continue," the past Sailor Pluto interrupted, her tone sounding a little less patient.  
"Sorry...continue, but I just can't stand the way I act..." Michiru said.  
***************************************  
After the assembly was over, the four Outer Senshi began making their way to their rooms.  
"Wait one second!" that old creaky voice called out.  
They all groaned.  
"Yes, your former queeness?" Setsuna said.  
"I want to talk with you. All of you..." Selenity said pointing at everyone. "To my quarters!" she shouted and began leading them.  
"God, what did she eat? Her breath stinks!" Haruka said.  
"I don't care about her breath. It's that voice. Yuck. Eww..." Michiru said shuddering.  
"She looks sorta funny," Hotaru said.  
"Shut-up, you guys!" Setsuna began to shout again but lowered her voice to a whisper.  
"In!" Selenity commanded when they reached her rooms.  
The Outer Senshi slowly walked in.   
"SIT!"  
They all sat down on the large couch which appeared before them.  
"Now..." Selenity began pacing back and forth, "I'd like to begin by saying that I knew all your mothers.Well, except Pluto that is... They were my guardians, and oh, what great guardians they were! Neptune was so polite and elegant. Uranus was fierce and stubborn, but she was so kind towards me. Saturn was quiet and shy, but when it came time to fight, she was always by my side. Pluto...well...let's just say you are just like you've always been. Rude, unkind, careless, and extremely irresponsible. Just like all of you! You are the worst guardians I've ever known. You're the worst senshi for that matter! Aren't you ashamed?" she asked.  
Everyone looked up at her with blank stares wondering if she had just insulted them or complimented them.  
"Fools! You should be ashamed. I trust my daughter's life in your hands and in the hands of that incredibly ditzy King. You better clean up your act because if a danger ever presents itself, I need you all to help her! Understand??" she shouted.  
She was greeted with even more blank stares.  
"ARGHY DOODLES!" she exclaimed to the sky.  
"Arghy doodles?" Michiru snickered.  
"What did you say?" Selenity hissed.  
"Nothing..." Michiru said.  
"GET OUT RIGHT NOW AND MAKE SURE YOU DON'T FORGET WHAT I SAID!" Selenity shouted.  
They scampered out of the room and ran into their own attached quarters.  
"She is so incredibly annoying," Haruka said.  
"I know," Michiru said chewing loudly on a wad of gum.  
"What does she mean by protecting to Queen? I thought we just had to like be nice to her," Hotaru said.  
"You guys are all so incredibly stupid! I mean you have to protect her from monsters and junk like that," Setsuna said.  
"Oh...I see..." Hotaru said deep in thought.  
"Well, I am going back up to the Gates. Duties call, ya know. I'm glad I don't have to be here with the old Selenity," Setsuna said.  
"I thought you hated the Gates," Haruka asked.  
"I do, but I hate that witch even more. It wouldn't suprise me if she like tried to take over the universe or something," Setsuna said, and with a swipe of her Time Staff, she disappeared.  
"Well, I'm gonna go talk to that guy who works in the kitchen. Maybe he'll teach me how to do more neat noise tricks!" Hotaru said skipping out the door.  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me," Haruka said getting closer to Michiru.  
*************************************  
"STOP!" Haruka said.  
"What is it now?" the past Sailor Pluto asked.  
"How come we have to see what me and Michiru are doing? Can't we go to Hotaru's point of view or something?" Haruka asked.  
"No...the most important parts are the parts you see..."  
"Well, I'm sure me and Michiru weren't gonna contribute anything to this part of the important memory movie thing, so why don't we watch Pluto guard the Gates of Time?"  
"I don't think so..." the Past Pluto said.  
"I think Haruka has a point there," Michiru said nervously.  
"You guys, I'm just trying to do my stupid job ok? Make it a bit easier on me, will ya?" the Past Pluto shouted.  
"Sorry..." Haruka and Michiru both said.  
"Setsuna-mama, I didn't know you were like this..." Hotaru said. She received a glare from the Past Pluto.  
"Can I continue this or what?" the Past Pluto said impatiently.  
"Can we finish some other day?" Haruka asked.  
"YOU STUPID IDIOTS! I COME ALL THIS WAY TO SHOW YOU THESE MEMORIES AND YOU DON'T EVEN WANNA LOOK AT THEM AND YOU ARE ALL SO ANNOYING!" she shouted. "Sorry...was that me? No...of course not. Can we continue?"  
"If we must, we must..." Michiru said.  
"Ok..."   
**************************************  
Haruka took a seat next to Michiru.   
"So, what do you wanna do?" she asked.  
"I dunno..." Michiru said getting closer to Haruka.  
"I know..." Haruka whispered her face inching even closer.  
"Outer Senshi?" the voice broke the moment.  
"WHO IS IT?" Haruka shouted angrlily.  
"Queen Serenity. I was just wondering if I could talk to you..." she asked as she walked into the room.  
"About what?" Michiru asked.  
"Well, I just wanted to privately say hi to you and well I just wanted to let you know that I want you and I to be friends...Hey...where are the other two?" she asked.  
"Hanging out somewhere. I dunno," Haruka said.  
"Ok...well I'll continue this for you. I want to be friends with you guys. Like real friends. Talk to me about whatever you like as a friend not a subject. And I'll talk to you guys too. Is that ok?" Queen Serenity asked.  
"Of course," Haruka said.  
"So...is that all?" Michiru asked.  
"Well, do you guys have time for some girl talk?"   
"Uh..." Michiru said looking at Haruka.  
"Not..."Haruka started but was jabbed in the side by Michiru.  
"Of course," Haruka finished. She hated girl talk and besides there was something else she could be doing, but she had to listen to the Queen. Michiru was actually being polite for once. Interesting, Haruka thought.  
"So...isn't he hot?" Queen Serenity squealed. Haruka didn't know what she was talking about because she had been lost in her own thoughts for a while.   
"I don't know," Michiru said.  
"How can you not know? Oh, are you not going to answer because you're afraid to?" Queen Serenity asked.  
"No..." Michiru said.  
The silence was getting awkward. Haruka decided to help.  
"Michiru and I don't stray that way," Haruka said.  
"What do you mean? You don't consider guys as hot or...Oh...I get it..." Queen Serenity said embarrased.  
"What about Setsuna and Hotaru?" she asked.  
"Oh, I don't know. I don't think I can think of Hotaru as hot.." Michiru said.  
"Oh, no...I meant..." Queen Serenity started to say.  
"They are perfectly straight if that's what you mean," Haruka said.  
"Yes. Well just wondering. You guys can be however you want as long as you are my friends. You know, sometimes I feel like I have no friends. Those are the times I need to talk to you," she said.  
"Well come whenever you want. Just knock first," Haruka said.  
"Thank you. Oh! Tamaonokoshi is going to be here soon! I got to go now! Bye!" she said as she rushed out the room.  
"Finally. She can talk forever if nothing was there to stop her," Michiru said.  
"I know. Sigh, and we have to be her friends and junk. I mean why can't we just be normal people. Why do we have to do this senshi thing?" Haruka asked.  
"I don't know. Well...today is our day off...we should enjoy it..." Michiru said inching closer to Haruka.  
"Of course..." Haruka whispered. Once again right when their lips were about to meet someone broke the moment.  
"Haruka-chan! Haruka-chan!" Setsuna shouted as she ran into the room.  
"What is it now?" Haruka asked angrily. "Couldn't you see I was busy?"  
"King Tamaonokoshi is here!!!" Setsuna squealed.  
"And who cares...?" Haruka asked.  
"You have to come greet him! Common courtesy towards royalty. Duh!" Setsuna said.  
"But I've seen him before..."Haruka said.  
"YOUR DUTIES AS A SENSHI ARE CALLING. COME AND SAY HI TO THE KING!" Setsuna yelled.  
"Ok...Ok..." Haruka said standing up.  
"Do I have to come?" Michiru asked.  
"Yes!" Setsuna said.   
They all followed her to the dining room where Hotaru was already waiting.  
"It's dinnertime already?" Haruka asked.  
"Yes..." Setsuna said, but was interrupted by the King.  
"Hello my senshi! Hello!" his voice boomed.  
"Hello, your highness," the Outer Senshi said bowing.  
"Sit down! Eat! Yummy food there is for all!" the King said.  
"Thank you," Setsuna said before taking her place. The rest of the senshi followed suit.  
The eating began and the silence was overwhelming. Former Queen Selenity decided to break it.  
"Well, how was your first kingly assignment?" she creaked.  
"Uh...Kingly. HAHAHA. I crack myself up! Actually it was very interesting," the King said.  
"Interesting. You know as King you should be using other words. Like charming or appealing or fascinating or gregarious," Selenity said.  
"Grego...?" the King said confused.  
"The ruler of the kingdom is an idiot!" Selenity sighed.  
"Mother! That was awfully rude of you! Tamaonokoshi is very sweet and smart!" Queen Serenity said.  
"He doesn't seem that way to me..." Selenity said.  
"Mother...why do you insult the people who are dear to me?"   
"I don't insult myself..." Selenity said thinking she was actually dear to her daughter.  
"Mother..." Queen Serenity said pushing back her chair and running from the room.  
Haruka couldn't hold it in any longer and her laughter filled the silent room. Michiru started laughing too.  
"FOOLS! GO TALK TO HER!" Selenity said.  
The Outer Senshi quickly got up from the table and ran out of the room to follow the Queen.  
"HAHAHA what was that all about?" the King said not understanding the current situation.  
"IDIOT," Selenity hissed loudly as she continued eating.  
"Ok..." the King said continuing to eat also.  
  
  
"Queen Serenity? Are you ok?" Hotaru asked while the senshi were standing infront of the door to the Queen's room.  
"Outers?" the Queen's voice was heard.  
"Yes," Hotaru said.  
"Come in."  
Everyone walked in to see Queen Serenity sitting on her bed, crying.  
"Um..." Michiru said not knowing how to reassure her Queen.  
"I can make a farty noise with my armpit! Wanna hear?" Hotaru asked.  
"No, that's ok," Queen Serenity said, a smile appearing on her face.  
"What's wrong?" Haruka asked thinking, It better be something short. I have other things planned...  
"It's mother," the Queen started. "She just can't let go of the idea that she's not Queen anymore. She bosses me around and tells me what to do and what to wear and everything! And the poor King! How can he stand her?"  
"He's really stupid and he doesn't get it when she insults him," Setsuna stated, then realized her mistake. Fortunately the Queen had not heard because she was too into her own thoughts.  
"I mean can't she accept that fact that I rule the Moon Kingdom and that I will rule it properly? It's not like I'm going to bring it to an end and have to reincarnate everyone on Earth or something. I wish she'd just leave me alone. I mean what kind of mother is she to insult the King, my husband, every chance she gets. I feel so sorry for him. Sometimes I wish that I had not married him just so his life could be better. I love him that much. I don't know how to get her out of my life. How to do anything to make her go away. She criticizes everything I do. Everything. I wish she would just go away!" Queen Serenity said bursting into another fit of tears.  
"There there. It's ok..." Setsuna said holding the sobbing Queen.  
All the senshi sat there and waited for the Queen to go to sleep. By that time they knew that this Queen was the nicest, kindest, sweetest, that there was and that they needed to help her.  
"We need a plan!" Michiru announced as they walked back into their room.  
"For what?" Hotaru asked.  
"To get rid of Selenity," Setsuna said.  
"To make the Queen happy," Haruka said.  
"To make us happy, too," Michiru said.  
************************************************************  
  
That's part 2! So...did u like it? Hate it? Think I should/shouldn't continue? Please e-mail me and tell me. I know it's sorta weird how Michiru is all rude and how Setsuna is all mean and how they all are really weird. But it's just the way this one turned out, I guess. I was thinking...it always seemed like the Queens of the moon kingdom were all nice and kind and stuff so I was like, What if they all aren't like that? So that's where the Former Queen comes in. Also, I've never heard of any Kings and I don't even know if Queen Serenity had a husband but she does in this fic. He's sorta stupid but that's ok... The timing and stuff like that is off...what I mean is the Outer Senshi are alive and in their teens (well except for Hotaru) even when Princess Serenity isn't even born yet. But I'll smooth out the wrinkles (that sounds weird...I just made it up...hehe)...in the parts that are to come. Well email me! Thanks! : ) !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Forgotten Memories Part 3

Title: Forgotten Memories  
Part 3  
Author: DarkOuters7  
E-mail: Darkouters7@yahoo.com  
Rating: Ummmmmmmmmmm...there's language and stuff...i dunno...pg 13 i guess  
  
Hello everyone! Part 3 is done and here for your reading enjoyment...(I dunno if you enjoy these but I'll pretend you do). It does get serious. No more funnyness...well at the beginning there is but not close to the end. Well, read, enjoy (I wish), email me, eat something, get some sleep, wake up again, go shopping, (sorry it's late. I'm tired. see the effects of lack of sleep). UM...i'd like to thank KoujoKakyuu for telling me that you can't choke on a sob even if I don't refer to that in the story I was gonna write it...also um..read her fic Olive Blossom cuz it's really cool and write to her cuz she wants to be emailed. she worked hard on her story and the disclaimers and i think that she deserves to be emailed. All you fanfic writers out there, ya know how much ya want email so email her and maybe because of ur good deed someone will email you. while you're at it you can email me too...HEHE...sorry...i am soo tired and you all can tell can't you? well enough of my tired rambling, and if i continue who knows what i'll say. ENJOY!!!! (or at least pretend to enjoy!!)  
**********************************  
"We need a plan!" Michiru announced as they walked back into their room.  
"For what?" Hotaru asked.  
"To get rid of Selenity," Setsuna said.  
"To make the Queen happy," Haruka said.  
"To make us happy, too," Michiru said.  
************************************************************  
"It's time to wake up!!" Setsuna shouted angrily to the sleeping Michiru and Haruka.  
"Ahh! No don't turn the light on!!" Haruka shouted blinking sleepliy.  
Setsuna ignored Haruka's shouts and switched the light on.  
"My eyes! The pain!" Haruka shouted covering her face from the light.  
"Wha?!" Michiru asked sleepily. "What time is it anyway?"  
"3:00 am," Setsuna replied as if it was normal for them to have to get up at that time.  
"Why the Hell do we have to be awake at 3:00 in the morning???" Haruka asked angrily.  
"It's for our plan," Setsuna said.  
"What plan?" Michiru asked.  
Setsuna sighed and banged her head against the wall a couple of times. "Operation Get Rid Of Former Queen!"  
"Oh...that plan," Michiru said.  
"Well why do we need to get up this early?" Haruka asked.  
"Because we need to go into her room and look around," Setsuna said.  
"Why can't we go during the day when she's not in her room?" Michiru asked.  
"Because NOW is the right TIME!" Setsuna said.  
"Ok...ok..."Haruka said getting up. "What about Hotaru? Shouldn't she be getting up, too?"  
"She doesn't have a part in this section of the plan. So, get ready ok? Be in the living room in 10 minutes or else," Setsuna said.  
Haruka wanted to say "or else what?" but she decided it would be better not to bother Setsuna at this time in the morning.  
Michiru and Haruka quickly got dressed and joined Setsuna.  
"Ok we gotta be quiet," Setsuna said leading them out the door. They sneaked through the palace halls until they got to the Former Queen's room.  
Setsuna slowly opened the door and tip-toed in. Haruka and Michiru followed.  
"Look through the desk," Setsuna told Michiru as she led Haruka into the Queen's bedroom.  
"Oh my! I do look adorable. Hehehehe," the Former Queen was mumbling in her sleep.  
Haruka was about to burst out laughing but Setsuna covered her mouth just in time. They foraged around the room quietly looking for any suspicious documents or letters.   
"Look! An envelope with something in it!" Haruka whispered to Setsuna.  
"Bring it with you! There's nothing else in here! Come on!" Setsuna said.  
They found Michiru drawing cartoons on scrap pieces of paper she had found on the Former Queen's desk.  
"Michiru-chan! Bring whatever you found and get it out of here! Bring the drawings too! We don't want her to find them!" Setsuna whispered.  
Michiru got up and immediately tripped over the chair. A loud crash echoed through the room.  
"Who is it?!?!" They heard the Former Queen squeak.  
"Run!" Setsuna shouted. Everyone made a mad dash for the door only to collide and fall into a tangle of arms and legs.  
"Get off me, Setsuna-chan!! Go!" Haruka shouted.  
The Former Queen stumbled into the room to see the Outer Senshi untangling themselves and running out of the room.  
"Come back cowards!" the Former Queen shouted.  
They ran as fast as they could into their own room.  
"We're safe!" Michiru panted.  
"I hope she didn't see us," Haruka said.  
"Fools!! You are so clumsy!" Setsuna shouted.  
"I'm sorry..." Michiru said.  
"It's ok..." Setsuna said.  
"Well, let's look at this stuff," Haruka said.  
They opened an envelope to see a letter from the Queen to someone named King Reinbo-Fishuu.  
Dear King Reinbo-Fishuu,  
I hope everything is going well for you and your planet. I can't wait to see you again. I had so much fun last night. So much fun, dear. I don't know if you know how much fun I had. A lot. A lot times infinity. I can't wait for a night with you again. Write back, my honey-pot.  
Love,  
Your Sugar Cookie   
"Oh. My. God." Haruka said making a gagging noise.  
"Ewwwwwwwwwww that is soooo gross!" Michiru exclaimed.  
"How can anyone love that wrinkle?" Setsuna asked.  
"Well that letter isn't gonna do us any good. What did you find Michiru?" Haruka asked.  
" I dunno. It looks like another letter. The paper was pretty. That's why I kept it," Michiru said.  
"Oh, well let's look at it," Setsuna said.  
Dear King Tamaonokoshi,  
You are a fool! An idiot! A retarded teddy bear! How dare you think you can rule without my help! I know the old ways of the Kingdom and I plan to keep the kingdom running by those ways, not by the ways you and my selfish daughter want to run it! You better do what I say or else I will...I will tell everyone. I know what you did last summer, King. I know...  
Sincerly,  
Former Queen Selenity.  
  
"Whoa. I wonder what he did last summer," Haruka said.  
"That's serious. We have something. I mean I don't think this can help us all that much, but still. It might come in handy some day," Setsuna said.  
"Cool. Well can I go to sleep now?" Haruka asked.  
"Sure," Setsuna said walking away into her own room.  
*************************************  
"Um...excuse, me Past Pluto, but why do we need to see this?" Haruka asked.  
"How many times...how many times???" The past Pluto asked the sky.  
"Haruka! Just watch. This is funny. We get to see what you are thinking, not anyone else," Michiru said giggling.  
Haruka blushed.  
"Can I continue?"   
"Ya ya sure but I'm not enjoying this," Haruka said.  
*****************************************  
"Outer Senshi!" Former Queen Selenity shouted when they entered the breakfast room.  
"Yes your former queeness?" they all said at once.  
"Someone broke into my room last night!" she started looking at them suspiciously.  
"Are you sure? Maybe you were dreaming," Setsuna said.  
"No I'm positive I wasn't dreaming. Important letters were stolen!"  
"Are you sure?" Haruka asked. "Maybe you misplaced them?"  
"No I'm sure I didn't misplace them and I'm sure of something else. You weasels were sneaking around in my room!"  
She shouted.  
"Wha?" Hotaru asked confused.  
"I'll deal with you later," Selenity hissed when she saw Serenity walk in.  
The Outer Senshi quietly took their seats at the table wondering how they were ever going to get out of this mess.  
When breakfast was over Former Queen Selenity said, "Serenity I want to talk to you privately. Outer Senshi! Get into your rooms and don't come out until I say so!"   
"Yes, your Former Queeness," they said as they ran out of the room.  
"Sigh...we are in so much trouble!" Michiru said.  
"What about me? I didn't do anything last night. You're the ones who did it!" Hotaru said.  
They all silently walked back to their room. Once inside, they waited nervously for the Former Queen. Seconds before Haruka couldn't take the suspense any longer, Former Queen Selenity walked in the room.  
"Outer Senshi, I have notified the Queen of your behavior and she and I talked about possible punishments. One of them was to banish you from being senshi, which I particulary liked, but then Queen Selenity said that she wanted guardians so you are still going to be Senshi. We have decided to send you all somewhere. Somewhere far far away in hope that you will learn your lesson," she explained.  
"What about me?" Hotaru whined, "why do I have to go?"  
"Silence!" Former Queen shouted.  
"When do we leave?" Setsuna asked.  
"In an hour. You don't need to pack. Just be in the throne room in an hour!" and with that she left.  
"Oh no!!! I'm scared!! What's gonna happen?" Michiru asked her voice quivering.  
"It's ok, Michiru, we'll be ok," Haruka said taking Michiru in her arms. "But how could Queen Serenity do this to us? I thought she really liked us and intensely disliked the Former Queen."  
"Let's go talk to her and see," Hotaru suggested.  
"Good idea," Setsuna said walking out the door.  
They found the Queen in her room.  
"Queen Serenity?" Michiru asked when she opened the door. The Queen's eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked really pale.  
"Outer Senshi!" she exclaimed, her sobbing once again starting.  
"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked.  
"I'm sorry about what's going to happen to you! I tried to stop mother from doing anything, after all you guys were just trying to help me, I didn't tell mother that though, but she just wouldn't listen. She has something against you. You all are my best friends! I can't stop mother when she makes a descision, even if I am the Queen..." Queen Serenity said.  
"It's ok. We'll be alright, and we'll come back as soon as possible," Hotaru said.  
"Ok..." Serenity said, but she looked doubtful.  
"What are you doing in here?" a creaky voice shouted.  
Everyone turned around to see Former Queen Selenity standing there her face red and angry.  
"We were just talking..." Michiru started.  
"SILENCE!!! YOU WILL LEAVE NOW!" Former Queen shouted.  
"But..." Haruka said but was interrupted.  
"NOW!" Selenity boomed.   
Glaring at her mother, Queen Serenity said, "I guess it's good-bye now. Bye."  
"Bye..." everyone said sadly following Former Queen Selenity.  
  
They walked to the throne room where an old woman with blackish-green hair and faded crimson eyes.  
"Mother?" Setsuna gasped.  
"Yes..." she replied slowly.  
"But I thought you had moved on...I thought..." Setsuna said in shock.  
"I have, but I have come back to do one more thing."  
"What's going on here?" Haruka asked.  
"Something had gone wrong in your upbringing. Something... So Former Queen Selenity has told me that you all should be reborn..."  
"WHAT??!?!?!" Haruka shouted.  
"Just listen!" Selenity hissed.  
"Eh-hem..." Setsuna's mother cleared her throat. "You will all be reborn. Time will go back 16 years and you will all be reborn. Hopefully you will take the right paths... Hopefully you will learn..."  
"But we didn't do anything wrong! What is there to learn?" Michiru asked.  
"You are no longer senshi of the Moon, but senshi of the outer planets...you will remain on your planets and guard them instead of here. Other senshi will guard the moon," Setsuna's mother said ignoring Michiru.  
"But..." Haruka started, but it was too late.  
  
******************************************  
"Who do you want to invite to your birthday, Haruka?" Haruka's mom asked.  
"I dunno. Hey, can I invite some of the guys from the race tracks?"  
"Haruka," her mother said sighing sadly, "You are the princess of Uranus! Invite some other royalty, not some lower subjects. Why can't you accept your role? I heard the Prince of the Sun was looking for a wife..."  
"I don't want to get married! Don't you get that? I want to be free...like the wind. I want to run and run and never stop. I want..." Haruka said.  
"Tenoh Haruka! I don't want you to be like the wind. You are a Princess. Your duty is to marry a prince and bring honor to this royal line! I will invite who I want!" her mother said.  
"I'm turning 16 mother. I should be able to invite my own guests," Haruka said trying to sound calm.  
"You sure don't act like a proper 16 year old should! Why aren't you interested in what other 16 year old girls are interested in. I wish you would just be..."  
"Be like everyone else? You want me to be a clone of everyone else? You don't want me to have a personality of my own?" Haruka asked.  
"I want...you to be normal! That's all! Don't worry about your invitations! I'll take care of them!" and with that her mother stormed out.  
Haruka sighed sadly as she sat on her bed. She gazed out the window wondering if she could every tell her mom the truth about herself. "Damn truth..." she whispered.  
  
"Haruka! The guests are coming! Come down and greet them!" her mother scolded her.  
"But...look at me!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"You look beautiful...now if only you hadn't cut your hair the way you had! Then you would look like a proper young lady. Now, come down!"  
"But...I'm wearing a dress..."  
"COME!!" her mother shouted.  
Haruka hesitantly followed her mother down to the ballroom where the guests stood chatting with eachother.  
"May I present to you, Princess Haruka of Uranus!" her mother said as the walked into the room.  
Everyone bowed down and then started chatting again.  
Haruka could see the Princess of Pluto and the Princess of Saturn standing near a table.  
"Hey!" she called out.  
"Princess Uranus," Setsuna said bowing.  
Hotaru bowed, too.  
"You don't have to bow..." Haruka said.  
"You have a wonderful party going on here," Setsuna said.  
"Thank you," Haruka said. Then she noticed her mother standing behind them.  
"Uh...mother this is..."Haruka started.  
"I know who they are! It's nice to see you too. You look fabulous! Where did you get that adorable dress Setsuna?"  
"Well, I made it..." Setsuna said blushing.  
"It's beautiful!"  
Haruka started spacing out. Talking about clothes was not her favorite past time. She felt someone tapping her on her back and everything came back into focus. She whirled around to see a boy who looked to be 17 wearing golden clothing.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Um...I'm the Prince of the Sun and...I was wondering ifyouwouldliketodance."  
"Uh...Not especi..." started but saw her mother glare at her. She sighed and replied, "I'd love to."   
She had no idea how to dance, but she tried to follow along and do what the Sun Prince was doing. It was starting to get really uncomfortable and she said, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this." She then ran. Faster and faster. Blindly she pushed past her mother who was trying to stop her. She ran out the door, through the palace gardens, into the city, out of the city, and into the mountains that surrounded the city. Then she collapsed, out of breath, onto the forest floor.  
****************************  
  
"Haruka-chan! Haruka-chan!" Setsuna shouted trying to stop Haruka, but she wouldn't listen. Setsuna saw Haruka run out of the palace gardens and disapeer into the night.  
"Haruka-chan? Haruka-chan!" Hotaru shouted as she ran out following Setsuna. She stopped to catch her breath. Haruka was nowhere in sight.  
"TENOH HARUKA GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Haruka's mother shouted angrily, but you could hear a slight tone of worry in her voice.  
"She's gone..." Setsuna said.  
"That girl better come back! She can't abandon everything like this!" Queen Uranus said.  
"She just needs to be by herself for a while. She'll be back," Setsuna said.  
"Are you sure, Princess Pluto?" Queen Uranus asked.  
"Yes, time will tell," Setsuna replied.  
******************************  
Michiru saw the blond-haired princess turn around to see the Sun Prince. They exchanged words, then Princess Uranus started dancing with him, rather awkwardly, but still dancing.  
'I guess I was wrong about her..." Michiru thought to herself. The green haired woman took a seat and stared intently at birthday girl.  
'She's so beautiful. So...right...' Michiru thought sighing sadly. Suddenly she saw Haruka stop dancing with the Prince, and back away. Then she began to run. Michiru ran after her, not thinking. She followed her through the palace garden. She could hear other people running after them. Her breath was running out, but she willed with all her might to run faster and faster. She followed the princess through the city, but half-way through she could not go any farther. She stopped to catch her breath and by the time she was ready, Haruka was gone. Guessing which way she had run, Michiru ran hoping to run into the princess. She reached forest, and hesitated to go in, for she didn't live on this planet and she didn't know if it was dangerous or not. Something in her told her to go on and she did. A few minutes into the forest she thought, ' What if I find her? What will I say? Why did I even come?' Starting to get second thoughts she turned around and tripped over a body.  
She heard someone moan.   
"Oh, please excuse me. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" she asked the stranger whose face was hidden in the dark of the night.  
"Who are you?" the person growled.  
"I am the Princess of Neptune, Kaioh Michiru," Michiru said then realized her mistake. She had just told a complete stranger, probably a thief, her real idenitity.  
"Princess? Did you come from the party?"  
"Yes...I was following someone. She ran out and I followed her. I don't know why though...I don't even know her..." Michiru replied.  
The person sat up and the moonlight illuminated her face.  
"Princess of Uranus, Tenoh Haruka, nice to meet you Michiru," Haruka said. ' Why did I just tell her who I was? I'm trying to get away from everything!'  
Michiru blushed and said, "Why did you run out of there?"  
"I don't know why I'm gonna tell you this, but there's something about you that makes me trust you, so I will. I don't know if you'll understand, though," Haruka said.  
"I'll listen," Michiru said.  
"Kaze Ni Naritai," Haruka said. "I want to be the wind. I want to run and run into some unknown world and live by my own rules not by someone else's . I want to be able to act like how I want. I want to be able to show my true self to the world. I hate this princess shit. I hate having to go to balls and wear fancy dresses and dance with guys and I hate having to be forced to find someone to marry. Why can't I just get married when the time comes? Of course...the time will never come..." Haruka said sadly.  
"I understand," Michiru whispered.  
"You? I've heard about you. The perfect princess. So polite. So elegant. So beautiful..." Haruka said. 'Oh my god, did I just tell her she was beautiful?'  
Michiru froze. "I'm not like people think I am. What they see of me isn't behind the scenes. My mother hates me. She never thinks I do well enough. She...she says I'm not like other girls. She wants me to be and I try. I try so hard. I want to please her so badly. But I can't...it's just not me...I can't do something that I myself don't want to do."  
"What does she mean you're not like other girls? You seem like a normal girl to me...I mean well I'm not saying you're boring, but I mean well you're not. Of course I wouldn't know if you were because I don't really know you, but I'm sure you're not and I'm not saying you're a normal girl. I'm sure you're different, of course I wouldn't know because..." Haruka was rambling.  
"Haruka...it's ok," Michiru said. "People think I'm perfect, but the truth is I'm a million miles away from perfection..."  
"You seem perfect..." Haruka said, her voice trailing. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?' she shouted in her head.  
"I..well...thank you."   
The silence was getting overwhelming.  
"Sometimes I wish I could dive into the sea and drown..." Michiru said half in her own world. "I wish I could jump in and swim and swim and when I could no longer swim I wish I could die. To get away from all of this. To get away from life's burdens. To die..." Michiru whispered.  
"To become the wind..." Haruka said.  
"To become the sea..." Michiru said.  
"But life is so precious. Life is full of pain and misery but you have to live. That's life. To live. To die...that would be wasting the most precious thing you have..." Haruka said.  
"Yes...I know. That's why I never would actually kill myself. To waste my life like that would be so foolish. I want to live. I want to grow old with someone who I deeply love. I want...a lot of things. Life is so short you need to take all the risks and live with no regrets. But sometimes I think it's easier to just go. Sometimes I think of life as a chore and I think that I should just ditch it and go on. But then sometimes I think it would be a waste. Sometimes I think that dying would be so horrible.  
But every now and then I think what would happen if I died? I would be free from all the sadness and pain. I would be...dead...and I wouldn't care. Would anyone care? Would anyone be affected? I don't think so..." Michiru said.  
"I would care if you died. I would care a lot and I would be deeply affected," Haruka said.  
Michiru blushed again. She was glad it was night time. She was blushing too much.  
"You don't even know me..." Michiru whispered.  
"I've only known you for an hour or so now, but in that hour I've learned so much about you. I know you so well know it could be as if we were friends since forever. I get the feeling that we knew eachother in some other life..." Haruka said.  
"You know, I get that feeling too. Like we were together before this day," Michiru said.  
"Ya..." Haruka whispered looking in Michiru's eyes. 'She's so beautiful...'  
Without thinking, Haruka moved forward and kissed the beautiful princess who was sitting before her. Then she realized what she had done and quickly pulled away.  
"Uh...sorry...I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry...shimatta..." Haruka cursed.  
"Don't be sorry," she whispered as she leaned in closer to Haruka. She kissed Haruka and Haruka couldn't stop herself from kissing Michiru back.   
Haruka realized that this was the person, the woman, that she wanted to spend her life with. It just seemed so right...so perfect...  
"Aishiteru*, Michiru," Haruka whispered between kisses.  
Michiru blushed. "Aishiteru, Haruka."  
Haruka kissed Michiru again, but Michiru pulled away.   
"Maybe we should go back. Your mother was angry..." It hurt Michiru to say that because she wanted so badly to stay there with Haruka forever, but she knew that there was a time when it had to end.  
"I don't think I can face her..." Haruka said.  
"Haruka, I want to stay here with you for all time, but I know that that isn't possible," Michiru said sadly.  
"I know..." Haruka said.  
"Come on," Michiru said grabbing Haruka's hand and pulling her up. Not letting go of Haruka's hand, she led her through the forest.  
"You know the way, Michiru?" Haruka said laughing because it seemed they were going in circles.  
"No...I'm afraid not..." Michiru said.  
"It's this way," Haruka said leading Michiru towards the opposite direction that they had been coming from.  
They approached the palace and sneaked in.  
"Haruka is that you?" Haruka heard her mother call out.  
"Yes!" she said letting go of Michiru's hand. "I'm in main hall!"  
Michiru looked at Haruka, wondering why she had dropped Michiru's hand so suddenly.  
"Mother..." Haruka mouthed at her, knowing what Michiru was silently asking.  
Michiru nodded understandingly.  
"Tenoh Haruka! You selfish girl! How dare you..." Queen Uranus said as she walked in. Then she saw Michiru.  
"Ah...Princess Neptune! How kind of you to find Haruka for me! You're parents notified me that you were missing and I figured that you had gone after that little...ah...Haruka. They asked my permission if you could spend the night here because they need to get back to Neptune to pack. They'll pack you're stuff too."  
"Oh? Thank you kindly for letting me stay. Why do we need to pack?" Michiru asked.  
"Well, all the royal families of the Outer planets are going to the Moon to visit the new Queen and King. Queen Serenity and King Tamaonokoshi have invited us all there."  
"Oh? How kind of them!" Michiru exclaimed.  
"Now it is rather late. Haruka go to your room. I will have a talk with you. I'll take you to your room, Princess Neptune."  
Queen Uranus started walking off. Michiru looked back at Haruka and mouthed, "Good luck. Aishiteru."  
"Aishiteru," Haruka mouthed back and then slowly walked away.  
She slammed her door as she got into her room and flopped under her bed. She couldn't get Michiru out of her head. Those beautiful eyes, the silky green hair, her soft lips, her gentle touch, her...  
"Haruka! Good you're awake!" Queen Uranus shouted breaking Haruka's thoughts.  
"Mother..uh..hi!" Haruka said.  
"Haruka, I'm going to try to talk to you about this calmly. Please tell me why you left like that. You worried everyone!"  
"I just...I just..."  
"And the poor Sun Prince!" Haruka's mother exclaimed interrupting Haruka, " you should have seen the way he looked. His heart had been torn to shreds by the look on his face!"  
"Mother, I don't love the Sun Prince," Haruka said.  
"Who said love had to do with any of this?" Haruka's mother asked.  
Haruka gasped. "You want me to marry someone I don't love?"  
"Haruka, royalty works this way. You marry for status, not for love."  
"Then I don't want to be royalty! I want to marry someone I love!" Haruka said.  
"Haruka...you don't even like guys in a loving way...I think that by this age you should start liking guys."  
Haruka wanted to tell her mom she liked girls, not guys, but knew that she shouldn't dare too.  
"Mother, please...I hate this royalty shit! I want to get away from all of it!" Haruka shouted.  
******************************  
Michiru stood outside Haruka's doorway listening to her conversation with her mother. She knew it was wrong, but she felt like she needed to know.  
"Haruka, you are a princess! Learn to deal with it!" Haruka's mom shouted.  
"But I don't want to deal with it! I want to be free, mother..." Haruka replied.  
"You are a selfish bitch!" Haruka's mother hissed.  
Michiru gasped. Even her mother wasn't this mean to her.  
Haruka remained silent.  
"Do you know how many girls wish to be you??" her mother shouted.  
"To be a princess...many. To be me...none..." Haruka said sounding so miserable. Michiru felt a tear run down her cheek.   
"You better clean up your act! I want your behavior improved for when we go to see King Tamaonokoshi and Queen Serenity! Understand?" Michiru could hear Haruka's mother shout.  
Haruka answered with silence.  
"Damn you girl! You are my only child! And you have to be such a failure!" Haruka's mother said. Michiru could hear her storming to the door. She ran and hid behind a corner. She saw Queen Uranus storm past her and slam the door to her room when she got to it. Michiru walked back to Haruka's door and walked in without knocking.  
She saw Haruka lying on her bed with tears streaming down her face. "Shimatta!" she shouted throwing a pillow at the wall.  
"Haruka?" Michiru whispered as she neared Haruka's bed.  
"Michiru!" Haruka exclaimed wiping her eyes.  
"Haruka, I'm so sorry," Michiru said as she ran to Haruka and held her in her arms.  
"I try so hard, Michiru. I wish she could be proud of me. I try so hard..." Haruka sobbed.  
"It's ok, Haruka. I'm sure you'll get away from her sometime," Michiru said stroking Haruka's short blond hair.  
"I will get away from her. Death will help me escape," Haruka whispered.  
"No...Haruka don't think like that! You were the one who told me that life was precious and that you shouldn't waste it!" Michiru exclaimed.  
"I'd rather waste it then stay alive and be called a bitch and a damned failure by my own mother," Haruka said.  
"Haruka, if you die then I will, too. I can't live without you..." Michiru said.  
"I don't want you to die. I want to be free Michiru! I want to fly away with you and never come back to this hell," Haruka said.  
"Haruka, I wish we could disapear, but it's not possible. Not for us royalty. They'll hunt us down..." Michiru said.  
"I feel so trapped. Trapped by my true self. Trapped by my mother's expectations. Trapped by the world..."  
  
  
  
That's all for part 3. I'm trying to get this done as fast as I can...I thought of a cool plot for another fic but I won't start that one until I get this one done. It got serious in this part and it'll stay serious in the rest of the parts...well I think I'll get part 4 done in another week or so...at least I hope. Well, email me with comments and flames and stuff....i dunno...stuff...stuff...stuff is cool...sorry I'm soo tired...it's 1 am...well...toodles  
  
*aishiteru means i love you  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Forgotten Memories Part 4

Title: Forgotten Memories  
Part 4  
Author: DarkOuters7  
E-mail: DarkOuters7@yahoo.com  
Rating: R for language and violence (there isn't much but still...)...I guess this could be pg-13 but I'm gonna say R  
  
HI!! Part 4 is done!! I started it today and I ended it today. It's 1 in the morning. De ja vouz hehe...well this is another serious part. This is turning more into a Haruka and Michiru thing isn't it? Well I'll start putting more Setsuna and Hotaru in it too. Some people may be wondering where the oh-so-loved Former Queen Selenity is. She isn't mentioned in this part, but no, she isn't dead! It's ok, folks! She's still alive! I know I know, you guys don't like her but that's ok. She's a almost main character in this...but she hasn't been mentioned for a while. That's ok. Well, this is a pretty long part. Read it and email me with comments! Thanks! Wait...just remembered...I would like to thank KoujoKakyuu once again for always editing my work and telling me where the weird mistakes are ^^  
***********************   
  
"I feel so trapped. Trapped by my true self. Trapped by my mother's expectations. Trapped by the world..."  
*************************************  
"Hello to all the special guests and all the staff of the Palace," Queen Serenity said greeting everyone in the large room. "I just wanted to say I am really glad to have all of you serve me as you have served my mother. King Tamaonokoshi wanted to be here, but he already had some Kingly things to accomplish so please excuse his absense..."  
Haruka was so tired from spending all of the previous night crying ahnd pitying herself. She had gotten little sleep when they arrived on the Moon and now she had to listen to Queen Serenity talk without falling asleep. She looked over at Michiru who was sitting with the Queen of Neptune. Michiru looked over at her and smiled. Haruka smiled in return. She directed her attention back to Queen Serenity and felt a yawn coming. She tried to stop it but it came. Her mother glared at her and smacked her hand hard. Haruka ignored it, trying not to smack her mother right back.  
The assembly finished and Haruka went over to the room she and her mother were sharing to change for dinner. Hotaru and Setsuna were sharing the room next to hers because they had no parents. Both of their parents had commited suicide when they were little. It had been such a tragic time, but it seemed as though all the rulers of Saturn and Pluto had commited suicide. Michiru's room was a few halls down. She was sharing with her mother and her father. It was unusual for there to be Kings on the planets for they always mysteriously died, but Michiru's father was alive and well. Haruka's father had died just a few years ago. Her eyes teared up just thinking about it. She had loved him so much and she told him everything about herself. Her father always understood. It was her mother that didn't and it was her mother that had to be alive. Haruka inwardly scolded herself for thinking that of her mother although deep down she really felt like that.  
"Haruka!" her mother shouted.  
"Yes?" Harua asked breaking out of her thoughts.  
"Why are you wearing those dreadful pants?? Wear that new blue dress you got just for this. Then at least you could look half-decent."  
Haruka didn't feel like starting another argument with her mother. She sighed and looked around for the dress.  
******************************************  
"And the crows are dropping their waste everywhere!" the Queen of Mars exclaimed.  
"How terribly dreadful! You know I heard somewhere that if you mix the correct ingredients together..." Queen Mercury was saying.Haruka yawned and pushed her food around her plate. She had eaten all her salad, but the rest she didn't feel like eating.  
Haruka felt her mother kick her from beneath the table. She looked at her and her mother made the motions of eating. Haruka slowly picked up her fork and began eating the tasteless food.   
"So, how's the food? Yummy, huh?" King Tamaonokoshi asked.  
"It's delicious!" Queen Neptune answered.  
"Quite fabulous," Queen Uranus said.  
"I cooked it myself!" he said.  
"Wonderful! I love to cook, too!" Queen Jupiter said.  
Haruka spaced out again. Royal dinners were so incredibly boring.  
Setsuna looked at Haruka worriedly. There was something wrong. She looked at Hotaru and saw she had sensed it too.   
Haruka noticed Setsuna staring at her. She stared back. Setsuna smiled a little, shook her head, and began eating again.  
"How's time going?" Queen Serenity asked Setsuna.  
"Oh, everything is fine. There was a little back in time movement that happened in a few days but nothing big. Everything is running smoothly," Setsuna replied.  
"Great!" Queen Serenity replied.  
Haruka felt someone else staring at her and looked up to see who it was, hoping it wasn't her mother. She saw it was Michiru and she stared back at her. A staring contest began, and Haruka tried her best to win but Michiru came out as the winner.  
Michiru smiled and laughed quietly while Haruka glared at her food.  
Dinner finished and Haruka made her way to her room after declining the invitation to go starwatching with the other royal families.The stars were very bright on the Moon. She noticed that Setsuna declined too.  
As she was about to change out of the horrible dress she heard a knock on the door. Sighing she made her way to the door and opened it.  
"Setsuna-chan! What are you doing here?" Haruka asked.  
"I just wanted to talk. You have time, right?" Setsuna asked.  
"Uhh...ya sure come in," Haruka said leading Setsuna to a chair.  
Sitting down herself she asked, "So..what did you want to talk about?"  
"Is everything ok with you?" Setsuna asked.  
"Why do you ask?" Haruka worriedly asked.  
"Because I sense something," Setsuna replied.  
"Oh...it's nothing really," Haruka said trying not to make eye contact with Setsuna.  
"Well, go on..." Setsuna said.  
"Nothing. It's just that I can't be the real me around anyone but myself..." Haruka started to say but was iterrupted.  
"What about Michiru-san?"  
"What?! Michiru..." Haruka started.  
"Don't worry, Haruka. I know. But is that what's wrong?" Setsuna asked.  
"No! Of course not! It's just that I can't show it...I mean I can show it to Michiru, but not to anyone else. I have to act 'proper' for everyone else," Haruka said.  
"I'm sure it'll all work out, Haruka-chan. Don't worry. Time has a way of making everything work out," Setsuna said getting up to leave.  
"You're going?" Haruka asked.  
"Yes, if you have nothing else to say. I need to get back to the Gates to check up on them for the night. I'll be there for you if you ever need someone to talk to," Setsuna said.  
"Thank you, Setsuna-chan," Haruka said as Setsuna walked out the door.   
Haruka decided to go walk out by herself for a while. She changed and snuck out of her room, hoping she would be back before her mother came. She saw everyone outside and decided she would have enough time for a quick walk. The air was cool but not cold enough for a jacket. She walked at a slow pace taking her time to enjoy herself. She saw someone approach her. She paniced and looked for somewhere to hide.   
"It's ok, Haruka. It's just me," She heard Michiru call out.  
"Oh, Michiru. Hi!" Haruka said running up to her.  
"Hello," Michiru greeted.  
"I thought you were stargazing with everyone else," Haruka said.  
"I was but I saw you walk past us so I told my father I was tired and he let me go, so I followed you," Michiru said.  
"Cool," Haruka said.  
"Well, let's walk then," Michiru said after a while of standing in one place.  
"Oh, ok. I guess that's what people do when they go for walks," Haruka said.  
They walked through the gardens of the palace in silence.   
"It's beautiful, isn't it? The Moon is such a wonderful place," Michiru said.  
"Ya, but I like Uranus. It's so...well...it seems like the planet is alive and so happy and when I'm there racing or running I can feel the planet breath and I can feel it think like the wind and I begin to think like the wind.." Haruka said.  
"On Neptune, when you go in the oceans, you feel so alive and wonderful. The water there has something special in it," Michiru said.  
"I wish I could see Neptune sometime," Haruka said.  
"I'd be glad to show you around," Michiru said.  
"If my mother would ever let me go somewhere," Haruka said.  
"Oh? Why doesn't she?" Michiru asked.  
"She thinks I'll embarras the name of Uranus by my actions," Haruka said.  
"You are someone to be proud of!" Michiru exclaimed.  
"No I'm not. I'm not normal, remember? No one can be proud of an abnormal person," Haruka said.  
"Yes, they can! If it matters, I'm proud of you," Michiru said.  
Haruka smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Michiru."  
"Maybe we should go back. I think if we stay out here any longer they'll go in before us," Michiru said.  
They made their way back in, first making sure the others were still outside.   
Haruka walked Michiru to her room.  
"I'll see you in the morning," Haruka said.  
Michiru smiled and kissed Haruka. Haruka couldn't resist even though she knew that she shouldn't be seen kissing Michiru.  
Michiru kissed Haruka harder as Haruka was about to break the kiss, and once again Haruka couldn't resist.   
Haruka was so into the kiss that she didn't hear someone approaching them.  
"Haruka!!!!" she heard someone scream.  
She quickly looked up in suprise to see her mother standing there with her mouth wide open and her face turning a deep shade of red. Behind her mother stood the King and Queen of Neptune both looking like they were about to faint.  
Haruka's brain stopped working. She could only stand there. Michiru grabbed her hand and they started running. Haruka was still in shock. She wasn't in her body. She was nowhere. She didn't know how her legs were moving at all. She heard King Neptune call out to Michiru. She felt Michiru run faster. Haruka didn't know where they were going.  
******************************  
"I'll see you in the morning then," Haruka said.  
Michiru looked up at Haruka and smiled. She looked so beautiful. She couldn't help herself. She kissed Haruka and she felt Haruka give in and kiss her back. She could feel Haruka's nervousness and she could tell Haruka was about to break the kiss, so she kissed Haruka harder. Once again, she felt Haruka give in. She heard someone gasp and scream, "Haruka!" Michiru quickly spun around to face Haruka's mother and her parents, who were looking deathly pale. Her mind screamed one word. "Run!" She grabbed Haruka's hand and ran away from the shocked parents. She didn't know where she was going. She only wanted to get away from them.  
*************************************  
"Those stars were beautiful!" the King of Neptune exclaimed.  
"Yes! The view here is so much better than Uranus. How about on Neptune?" Queen Uranus asked.  
She got no reply from Queen Neptune. She looked at the King and Queen of Neptune to see them gaping at something. She looked where they were and saw Haruka kissing someone. It wasn't just any someone, it was a girl, the Princess of Neptune. She could feel her face burning.   
"Haruka!" she screamed in anger and suprise.  
Haruka and Michiru both looked up, shocked. Queen Uranus saw Michiru grab Haruka's hand and begin to run. Queen Uranus couldn't move. She stood frozen to the spot. Queen Neptune fainted and was caught by King Neptune.   
"Haruka!" she screamed again not knowing what to say or do. She was ready to murder that girl.  
**********************************  
Haruka finally came to her thoughts. She forced herself to run faster. She could hear her mother scream "Haruka!" again. Michiru showed no sign of stopping. They reached the palace entrance and Michiru continued. Haruka followed her, and although it was easy to keep up with Michiru's pace, she began to feel the lack of sleep catching up to her.  
She stopped running. Michiru stopped too and turned around. She could see Michiru's face was streaming with tears that shone in the starlight.  
  
She lead Michiru to a dark corner where she was sure no one would find them.  
"Haruka, what's going to happen now? They know," Michiru sobbed.  
"I don't know," Haruka said taking Michiru in her arms.  
"I don't want to lose you, Haruka. I love you so much. And my parents are not going to listen. They don't care about love. They merely tolerate eachother, nothing more," Michiru said.  
"I love you, too, Michiru. They'll drag us away from eachother," Haruka said.  
Michiru's crying became harder and Haruka held her closer, stroking her soft green hair.  
"Run away with me, Michiru," Haruka said after a few silent moments.  
Michiru looked up and gazed into Haruka's eyes. She wanted to say yes. To run away with Haruka and forget everyone else. She wanted to never see her parents again. But she knew that she couldn't. She answered with silence. She heard Haruka sigh and she closed her eyes trying to forget what was going to come.  
Haruka wanted to ask Michiru what they were planning to do then, but she didn't want to make Michiru start to worry about it. A few minutes away from her problems were all she needed, and she didn't want to have to think about what she was going to do after those few minutes were over. Michiru's crying had stopped and they were sitting there in silence.   
"Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan!" the silence was broken by someone calling out their names.  
Michiru held Haruka tighter.  
"It's ok Michiru, it's only Setsuna-chan," Haruka whispered reassuringly.  
"Setsuna-chan!" Haruka tried to shout as quietly as possible. Setsuna appeared infront of them.  
"Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan! I've been so worried!" Setsuna said sitting next to them.  
"Are they looking for us? Does anyone else know?" Michiru asked.  
"You're parents decided to keep it quiet. After all, they wouldn't want to tell everyone their daughters were...well...lesbians. They searched for you and I heard them call out your names and I felt something was wrong so I waited for them to go inside and I came and looked for you," Setsuna said.  
"Setsuna-chan, what do we do? Our parents are furious with us! I don't want to think about what my mother will say," Haruka said.  
"I can't tell you what to do but I will say that it would be best for you two to go back to your rooms and face your parents," Setsuna said.  
"I'm scared, though. My parents will kick me out of the royal family," Michiru said.  
"They can't. No matter what you are a senshi and no matter what you are the Princess of Neptune so they can't do that," Setsuna said.  
"But they've told me if I ever did anything bad they would kick me out," Michiru said.  
"They were just trying to scare you, obviously. Why don't you guys go in now?" Setsuna said.  
"We will," Haruka said not moving.  
Setsuna sighed and said, "I'll see you at breakfast," and walked away.  
Michiru looked up at Haruka. "We have to go , don't we?"   
"Yes," Haruka said sadly.  
"Aishiteru," Michiru said kissing Haruka.  
Haruka kissed her back knowing that it could be the last time they were ever together alone.  
"Aishiteru," Haruka said as she broke the kiss. She stood up and helped Michiru up. Sadly, they both made their way back to the palace.  
**************************  
Haruka walked Michiru to her room and then made her way to hers. She slowly opened her door to see her mother sitting on her bed looking angry, tired, and sad.  
Her mother didn't even look up at her when she walked in.  
Haruka didn't know what to say.   
"Sit down," her mother commanded in a tone of voice that invited no arguement.  
Haruka obeyed and sat next to her mother. Slowly, her mother turned to face her and as quick as lightening Haruka could feel her mother's hand slap across her face.  
She winced and put a hand on her cheek, trying to keep the flow of tears from starting.  
"You little bitch! Not only did you make a fool of yourself but a fool of that girl!" her mother started.  
"Her name is Michiru," Haruka stated angrily.  
"Damnit, I don't care! You embarrass me infront of other royalty! What will they think of Uranus now? And their daughter was pulled into this whole mess too! Why do you do this to others? It's bad enough that you act like this yourself, but you have to bring others into your fucked up ways, too?"  
"She loves me and I love her. That's all that matters," Haruka said.  
"No, it isn't! Your status has been lowered drastically!What ever will you do now? Who will listen to the lesbian Queen of Uranus? No one! When you become Queen, as you will someday for it is inevitable, you will destroy the planet! You and your damn ways of life! If only you had listened to me you wouldn't have become a fucked up bitch! You're father did this to you! I know it!" her mother exclaimed.  
Haruka exploded. "Damn you mother! He was the best father in the world to me! You never gave a damn about me! Don't blame father! Blame yourself! I hope you die a harsh harsh death, and when you do I'll be laughing! I'll be having the time of my life!"   
Haruka's hand quickly covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she had just told her own mother that.  
"Laugh, Haruka, laugh, but when I'm dead I'll be laughing at your misery!" Haruka's mom shouted.  
"Well..." Haruka started.  
"Go get ready for bed now! And you are never ever to see that girl privately again! I will not allow it! I will make it so that you will never be able to!" her mother shouted.  
"But...I love her! Can't you understand that you heartless bitch?" Haruka shouted.  
"Love isn't anything in this cruel world," Haruka's mom said quietly. "Loving someone doesn't mean you can be with them."  
"But we can change it..." Haruka said.  
"NO we can't! Now go get ready!"   
Haruka sighed and went into the bathroom. When she came out she saw her mother was sleeping and the lights were off. She flopped down on her bed and let the tears come.   
"Michiru...Michiru..." she whispered repeatedly between sobs.  
Queen Uranus was still awake. She heard her daughters miserable cries and she couldn't help but silently cry herself.  
****************************  
Michiru walked in after taking a big breath. The lights were off and her father and mother were sitting on their bed in the darkness.  
"Mother...Father...I'm sorry..." Michiru whispered.  
"Sorry? Sorry?! Is that all you have to say for yourself, young lady?! A polite and elegant girl does not go around kissing other girls!" Michiru's mother shouted.  
"Mother, Haruka and I love eachother..." Michiru started.  
"YOU LOVE A GIRL? A DAMN GIRL? YOU'RE A FUCKING GIRL YOURSELF YOU CAN'T LOVE ANOTHER GIRL!" Michiru's dad shouted.  
"I don't know what to say, Michiru. I thought you would know better than that. Obviously you don't. I really don't know what to do now..." Michiru's mother said.  
"I know what to do!" Michiru's father shouted. "I'm going to make sure you never see that girl privatly ever again!"  
"Father! No! I love Haruka! You can't take me away from her! That would kill me!" Michiru said.  
"Then die," Michiru's father stated.  
Michiru and her mother both gasped.  
"Now, honey, you're Father doesn't really mean that. But you are never to carry on a relationship in that way with that girl again! Do you hear me?" Michiru's mom asked.  
"No." Michiru said.  
"What do you mean no, you damn girl! You're supposed to obey and respect your parents! You are doing exactly the opposite of that! You cannot love a girl and that is final! When we get back home we're finding you a husband and marrying you off as soon as possible!" Michiru's dad shouted.  
"No father! You can't do that! I love Haruka and no one else! I will not marry another person!" Michiru shouted,crying.  
"Yes, you will! I will hear no more of it! Good night!"her father said.  
"But.." Michiru started.  
"Did that damn girl teach you this, too? To stand up to your parents?"Her father growled walking towards her.  
"Haruka didn't teach me anything but to love!" Michiru said.  
"You listen to your mother and to me or else, Michiru!" her father shouted slapped her hard. She fell to the ground and lay there crying while her dad walked back to bed. She didn't get up. Soon her father's snores echoed through the room. Her mother was sound asleep too. She lay on the ground sobbing. She was too weak to stand up and go to her own bed, but somehow she found the strength. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red. Her face was pale and bruised. Her hair was tangled and messy. Slowly she fell to her knees on the bathroom floor, and she cried like she never had before. She wished she would have ran away with Haruka. That would have been the right thing to do. That would have been better than this. Crawling, she made her way to her bed and climbed up. She lay staring out the window. "Haruka..." she whispered. Slowly her eyes closed and she fell into a disturbed sleep.   
Queen Neptune had been awake the whole time. How she wished she could have comforted her daughter, but she knew that she shouldn't and couldn't. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to sleep too.  
********************************  
  
Queen Neptune and Queen Uranus crying for their daughters pain?!?! Could it be true?!?! Mean cranky women like them having feelings?!?! It could happen...Well, how did you like it? How did you hate it? Hehe, and I know no one cares but I do and this has nothing to do with this but that's ok! Guess what!! I got the Stars translated manga volume 1 !! Yay!! It's good...you all should get it. You can special order it at your bookstore or something I think, but back to the story! Well, this is getting longer and longer. I planned to only have 3 parts and I already have part 5 started. That'll be out next week. Well e-mail me! Bye ^^  
  



	5. Forgotten Memories Part 5

Title: Forgotten Memories  
Part 5  
Author: DarkOuters7  
E-mail: DarkOuters7@yahoo.com  
Rating: pg-13  
  
  
Here's part 5!!! And guess who returns! Yes! It's the one and only, Former Queen Selenity! Less seriousness in this one...Once again I'd like to thank KoujoKakyuu for being my devoted editor ^^...well email me with comments and complaints!  
************************  
  
Haruka woke up the next morning to see her mother already up. She went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and then quickly got dressed in another one of her blue dresses. She silently followed her mother to the breakfast table where everyone was chatting happily. She saw Michiru sitting across from her.  
She smiled weakly at Michiru. Michiru sadly glanced back at her then looked away. Haruka's little smile faded. She tried to get Michiru to look at her again but it didn't work. She noticed a big bruise on Michiru's cheek. Subconciously, her hand went to her own cheek. The King and Queen of Neptune were trying to act happy but Haruka could tell it was all fake. Her own mother sat eating her breakfast silently.  
The discussion hopped from stargazing to cooking to fashion. Nothing Haruka was interested in. She looked at Michiru again, and Michiru looked at her for a second before studying the table again. Haruka felt someone staring at her and looked to see Setsuna.   
Setsuna looked at her sadly. Haruka returned the sad glance and studied the table herself. Breakfast finished and the Kings and Queens went into a conference room to talk. Queen Neptune excused herself for a moment though, and took Michiru away somewhere. She came back down alone a few minutes later. Queen Uranus grabbed Haruka's arm and took her to their room.   
"Stay in here," she growled and walked out. Haruka could hear the door being locked from the outside. It was a heavy wooden door and Haruka knew she had no chance of breaking it down. She looked to the window. There was a balcony that she had not noticed before. She went out to see if there was anyway of going into another room. There was no way. Sighing sadly she made her way to her bed and lay down. Sleep was out of the question. She knew she was too awake for sleep. She lay there throwing the pillow up in the air and catching it hoping her mother would come let her out soon. She wondered when the next time she would see Michiru was going to be...  
**********************  
Michiru sat on her bed and stared angrily at the floor, scolding herself for not smiling back at Haruka.   
"It must have hurt Haruka. I should have smiled! I know things are so bad but I at least should have smiled!" she said out loud.  
She wondered if she could make the 10 foot jump to the next door balcony and get out into the halls by that room. She walked out to the balcony and looked at the distance again. She wished she could have her senshi powers already, for she knew that it would be much easier as Sailor Neptune. She was only in training though, and she didn't have her full powers yet.   
"Maybe I can do it though. And if I don't make it, so what? We can't be together anyway!" Michiru said.  
She took a deep breath and prepared to jump.   
"Michiru-chan!" she heard someone call. She turned to see Setsuna standing on the balcony on the other side of hers.   
"Setsuna-chan! Let me out! Please!" Michiru called out.  
"Michiru-chan don't jump! You won't make it!" Setsuna said.  
"Let me out!" Michiru shouted.  
"I can't. Just don't jump ok? Promise me!" Setsuna shouted.  
Michiru didn't answer.  
"Promise! Now!" Setsuna shouted again.  
"I promise," Michiru said briefly glancing at Setsuna.   
"Good. The conference will be over soon and then it'll be lunch. You'll see eachother then," and with that Setsuna left.  
Michiru sighed and went back into the room.  
***************************  
Lunch came and Michiru was very eager to see Haruka.  
"And then I said, what dog? HAHAHAHA!" Queen Venus laughed.  
Everyone else laughed politely.  
"AHHH!! Mini fire!!" the Chef shouted. Everyone rushed into the kitchen.  
Michiru stayed behind. She saw Haruka getting up but not to rush into the kitchen but to rush to her.  
"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed kissing her.  
Haruka kissed her back and said,"Michiru, this is so horrible!"  
"Haruka..."Michiru said sadly, "Mother and Father are marrying me off as soon as we go home."  
"WHAT?!" Haruka's shouted.  
"Haruka, I don't want to marry anyone but you! I love you and they are just taking you away from me!" Michiru shouted.  
"I don't know what to do, Michiru...I..." but Haruka couldn't finish. She heard everyone coming back. Quickly, she ran to her seat. She sighed with relief when she saw that the Queen and King of Neptune and her mother didn't realize that they had left her and Michiru alone.  
"That chef," Former Queen Selenity started, "is always burning the food! I told Serenity to get rid of her, but no! Serenity loves that one! Well, I hope she burns herself sometime! Then I can eat good food!"  
"Mother! What cruel thoughts! Her food is very delicious!" Queen Serenity said.  
"Yes, very yummy!" King Tamaonokoshi said.  
"Oh, do shut up King! You have no idea what good food is!" Former Queen Selenity started.  
"My food is good!" the King shouted.  
Former Queen Selenity remained silent at that. Afer a few moments she said, "I guess your food is ok..."  
"I TOLD YOU! HEHE!" the King shouted.  
Everyone else was sitting there uncomfortably listening to the Royal Family of the Moon argue.  
Haruka sighed, ignoring the shouts of help from King Tamaonokoshi as Former Queen Selenity attempted to strangle him.  
' I have to get away from all this and I have to get Michiru to come with me! I just can't stay here anymore!' Haruka was busy thinking up ways to run away when the King Tamaonokoshi came falling onto her.   
Haruka just blinked.   
"Uh...excuse me....WAAAAAAAAAA" the King started crying.  
"Oh dear!" Queen Serenity shouted running to the King. She helped him up and back to his seat.  
"So sorry, Princess Uranus," Queen Serenity apologized.  
"It's ok," Haruka said.  
"Hmph! I'm going to my room! I can't stand eating with that idiot!" Former Queen Selenity said pointing to King Tamaonokoshi and walking away.  
"Excuse my mother. You know how old women are. Always cranky and demanding something from you," Queen Serenity said.  
"Yes, my grandma..." Queen Venus started.  
Haruka spaced out again. She wished that she could just go home, but she realized that if she left she would probably never see Michiru again. She sighed and wished that lunch would never end.   
Haruka felt something attack her hair. She looked up to see Michiru smiling holding peas. Haruka angrily grabbed a handful and without thinking threw them at Michiru. But something went wrong. Instead they went straight to Michiru's mother, Queen Neptune. A gasp arose from the table and everyone stared at Haruka. Her mother was about to open her mouth to yell at her but a glob of mashed potatoes hit her in the mouth. Yet another gasp arose and all eyes went to Hotaru who was giggling and holding another glob of the mashed potatoes. Queen Uranus stood up, took her plate, and attempted to dump it on Hotaru's head but instead Queen Serenity got in the way, and her white gown was covered in different kinds of foods. King Tamaonokoshi laughed and shouted, "Food fight!" Soon food was flying everywhere and it seemed everyone was having fun. Haruka poured lemonade all over Michiru's head laughing the whole time. Michiru glared at her angrily and dumped the bowl of ice down Haruka's dress. Haruka was attempting to get the icecubes out, looking very strange while she was doing it, when Former Queen Selenity walked in and slipped on one of the icecubes.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. She fell to the ground and attempted to get up but was hit in the head by a whole turkey. King Tamaonokoshi started laughing.  
"What is going on here?!?!?!?!?" Former Queen Selenity shouted.  
All movement stopped. "Who started this?" Former Queen Selenity growled.  
All eyes moved to Haruka. Haruka shook her head and pointed to Michiru. Michiru shook her head and pointed back to Haruka.  
"It seems both of you started it! Come with me, this instant! The rest of you, go to your rooms! No fun for you today!" Former Queen Selenity shouted.  
No one seemed to take Former Queen Selenity's word seriously. How could she be bossing Queens and Kings around like that?  
"I SAID GO!!!" Former Queen shouted.  
Everyone scrambled to their rooms. Haruka and Michiru stayed behind though, and were led to a small room by Former Queen Selenity.  
"SIT!" she shouted pointing to a couch that appeared out of nowhere.  
They sat.  
"Now, what right do you as guests have to starting a food fight and messing up the dining room?" she asked.  
"Uh..." Haruka started.  
"None. We are dreadfully sorry for our behavior. I don't know what possessed us," Michiru said.  
"Very polite young lady, Princess...?"   
"Princess of Neptune Kaioh Michiru," Michiru said standing up, curtsying, and once again taking her seat on the couch.  
"And you are?" Former Queen Selenity asked Haruka.  
"Uh...Princess of Uranus, Tenoh Haruka," she bowed.  
"Bowing? A girl does not bow! Curtsy for me!" Former Queen Selenity demanded.  
Michiru laughed quietly while Haruka attempted a curtsy.  
"Very well. I guess that will do. Now, for your punishments...hmmm...let me think..." Former Queen Selenity said pacing around the room.  
"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb little lamb. Mary had a little lamb it's fleece was white as snow..." Former Queen sang as she thought.  
Haruka burst out laughing. Michiru bowed her head down, her hair covering her face so her smile would not be seen.  
"Princess Uranus! How dare you laugh at me?!?!" Former Queen Selenity shouted.  
"Sorry, it's just..." Haruka started but once again Michiru came to her rescue.  
"We haven't heard that song in ages and it just brings back memories, you know? Those were the days," Michiru said.  
Haruka had to try very hard to stop herself from laughing again.  
"Ah, yes. Those days when I was young and beautiful (Not that I'm not beautiful right now but I was much younger then)," Former Queen Selenity started.  
Haruka sighed knowing she was in for a long story.  
"I would hop and dance among the butterflies! Oh what fun it was..."  
Haruka felt her eyes slowly drooping. Sleep had overcome her when she felt a sharp jab in her side. She awoke alert.  
"And the horses would eat the hay..." Former Queen Selenity was saying.  
Michiru was pretending to listen intently and nodding every once in a while.  
Haruka's eyes slowly drooped again, and once again a sharp jab in her side brought her back.  
Michiru glared at her before going back to listening to Former Queen.  
"The roses smelled wonderful..."  
Haruka decided it was a wonderful time to think of ways to get away. She could always knock the Former Queen out and make a run for it with Michiru but she decided that she shouldn't dare. She was in enough trouble already.  
"And then I married that bastard and my life came to an end. Now I just sit around..."  
' And boss people about,' Haruka added in her thoughts.  
"But enough about me! Back to your punishment! Where was I? Oh yes...And everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went..."  
Michiru heaved a big sigh of relief.  
"I've got it!" Former Queen Selenity exclaimed after a few more minutes. "You two have to perform for the guests at the good-bye ball we're having! Make giant fools of yourselves infront of everyone! Wonderful! The ball is tomorrow night, as everyone is leaving in two days, so you better practice!!" and she pushed them out giggling to herself about what a wonderful mind she had.  
King and Queen Neptune were waiting for them outside the door.  
"We're here to get our daughter," King Neptune said, glaring at Haruka.  
"Oh...I have to practice my act with Haruka for the ball though," Michiru said trying to make it sound like she didn't want to although she was grateful for a chance to be with Haruka.  
"Oh? Is this their punishment, Former Queen Selenity?" Queen Neptune asked.  
"Yes, and a rather good one if you ask me," Former Queen Selenity replied.  
"Well, then Princess Uranus, come to our room and you and Michiru can discuss your act," Queen Neptune said.  
"Ok," Haruka replied.  
They walked silently to where the Royal Family of Neptune was staying.   
"So, Haruka, do you play any instruments?" Michiru asked.  
"Uh...ya. I play the piano..." Haruka answered.  
"Oh? How delightful! Isn't that delightful, dear?" Queen Neptune asked her husband.  
"Yes, whatever," the King replied rudely.  
"I play the violin. Maybe we should play together for our act," Michiru said.  
"Yes great idea. I heard there's a piano on the stage in the ballroom. Can we go there?" Haruka asked Queen Neptune.  
"Yes, good idea." Queen Neptune replied.  
Haruka and Michiru walked ahead of King and Queen Neptune.  
"Play horribly, ok Haruka?" Michiru whispered.  
"Why? You want me to make a worse impression on your parents then I already have?" Haruka whispered back.  
"No, I'll play horribly too, ok?" Michiru asked.  
"Ok..." Haruka said.   
They walked into the ballroom and Haruka took a seat on the piano bench. Michiru summoned her violin and it appeared before her.  
"Ok, what shall we play?" Michiru asked.  
"Why don't you start with the violin and I'll come in with the piano?" Haruka asked.  
"Ok..." Michiru said tuning her violin. Her parents took a seat on some of the chairs that had been left from the last ball.  
Michiru started with the violin playing beautifully. At first Haruka was angry that Michiru wasn't playing badly, but soon the music took over her mind. It was so sad and full of pain and misery. Haruka had to try very hard to stop the tears from coming. She noticed Michiru was crying.  
She was so into the music and the emotions that were sounding from it that she didn't realize it had stopped.  
"Haruka? Haruka?" Michiru asked.  
"Huh? What? Why did you stop?" Haruka asked.  
"You have to start in with the piano, remember?" Michiru said.  
"Huh? Oh, ya....but I don't think I can play with anything that sad," Haruka said.  
"Oh, sorry. I'll try to liven it up," Michiru said.  
She started playing again, the same sad tune with a faster beat. Then the violin squeaked loudly.  
"Michiru! A squeak! Have you not been practicing lately?" her father asked.  
"Oh, sorry Father," Michiru said. She started playing again, with little squeaks every now and then.  
Haruka joined in with the piano, and at first her tune was going along wonderfully with Michiru's but then she started pounding on the keys and pressing them randomly. Michiru started squeaking again. It sounded more like someone's cries of agony then music.   
Michiru's mother covered her ears. A pained expression grew on her face. Michiru's father was shaking his head in disgust.  
"I do believe you two have a lot of work to do," Queen Neptune said.  
"We'll leave you be. We have other things to do than listen to that racket!" King Neptune said leading his wife out the door.  
Silently, Haruka and Michiru watched them hurry out.   
"Yes! It worked!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"Now we have time to talk," Michiru said.  
"We should at least practice," Haruka suggested even though she didn't want to. She didn't need her mother to lecture her on playing the piano badly.  
"No, you played wonderfully before I started squeaking. We were playing along just fine. I think that whatever I play you can find something to go with it, but we need to talk about other things," Michiru said.  
"Yes, like what we are going to do," Haruka said.  
"Haruka, I've been thinking. Do you think the Earth would be a friendly place for us?" Michiru asked.  
"The Earth?! Are you crazy?! Have you heard the stories that come from there! Wars and battles with overpowerful gods and such horrible things! The Earth would be one of the worst places for us to go."  
"Then what?" Michiru asked sadly.  
Haruka didn't reply. After a few moments of silence, Michiru picked up her violin and started playing the sad tune again, but this time it was very slow, and every note seemed like a desperate cry for help. Haruka found herself crying, and not able to think clearly.   
"Would Setsuna-chan help us hide on Pluto?" Michiru asked stopping the music.  
"No. I mean she's our friend and all, but she knows it isn't right. She'll tell us to stay with our paths in life," Haruka said.  
"Will the Princess of Death let us find refuge on her planet?" Michiru said referring to Hotaru, who she hadn't known personally.  
A thought came to Haruka. "If the Princess of Death won't, I know what will," Haruka said.  
Silence echoed through the room. Once again, Michiru picked up her violin playing the sad tune that brought tears to Haruka's eyes. Minutes passed, which became hours, while Haruka sat listening to Michiru's beautiful song.   
'Funny how such misery can be so beautiful,' Haruka thought to herself.  
The eerie beauty of the song was abruptly ended when Haruka's mother walked in.  
Michiru looked up startled. She had been so into her song that she had lost conciousness of her surroundings.   
The silence that encircled the room was growing awkward.  
"Mother?" Haruka asked as she watched her mother stand before her, not saying a word.  
"Oh, yes, uh...it's soon to be dinnertime. I want you to come get ready," Haruka's mother said.  
"Oh? I lost track of time..." Haruka said.  
"I trust your mother will be wanting you back, too, Princess Neptune," Haruka's mother said to Michiru.  
"Yes, I'll be going now," Michiru said hurrying out of the room.  
Haruka silently followed her mother.  
"Michiru plays beautifully," Haruka's mother said, breaking the silence.  
"Ya...it's so...hypnotizing, especially when..." Haruka started but stopped herself.  
"Expecially when what?"  
"When...you feel that same pain..." Haruka said.  
Her mother replied with silence.   
  
"Oh dear! And what is that you're wearing Serenity dear?" Former Queen Selenity exclaimed as she walked into the dining room.  
"A dress, mother..." Queen Serenity replied, embarrased.  
"Do you think I'm blind?? I see it's a dress! But what a horrid color!" Former Queen said.  
"Mother, it's black..." Queen Serenity said.  
"BLACK!?!?! I see that... A MOON QUEEN DOES NOT WEAR BLACK! WHO DIED??" Former Queen shouted.  
"No one..I just like black..." Queen Selenity said.  
"Do you think my dress is horrid too?" Setsuna asked Former Queen Selenity.  
Haruka gasped. Setsuna was not the kind of person to say that.  
"Oh, well...black goes with you..." Former Queen said.  
"But not with me, mother?" Queen Serenity said.  
"Well...uh...oh...Look at the time! I have to go!" she said as she ran out the room.  
"She forgot to eat her dinner..." King Tamaonokoshi stated.  
"By the way, it is very delicious..." Queen Mercury said.  
********************************   
Michiru tried to pay attention to the conversation, but her mind kept going to Haruka's words. "If the Princess of Death won't, I know what will..."  
She looked over to Haruka, to see if she could get any thoughts from her, but Haruka was busy staring into the distance. Dinner ended, and everyone sighed with relief when Former Queen Selenity didn't appear.   
They sighed too soon. Former Queen Selenity waltzed in holding her head high and glaring at anyone who dared to stay in her way.  
"Serenity, darling, would you kindly take your guests out of this room? I need to eat in peace," she said glaring at everyone.  
"Of course mother. Everyone please take this night off from your duties. I think we need a break. Two conferences in one day is just too much. Our next one will be tomorrow after breakfast," Queen Serenity said.  
Everyone nodded, understanding, and left for their rooms.   
"Princess Uranus? Princess Uranus...?? Princess Uranus!?!!!!" Haruka spun around to face Queen Neptune.  
"Uh......" Haruka started saying.  
"Princess, I want to say that I'm...." she started but was interrupted by her husband.  
"We need to go, dear," he said glaring at Haruka, and led Queen Neptune away.  
Haruka watched as King Neptune grabbed Michiru's arm and led her away too.   
"Well, since she's locked up I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to be able to walk around. I'll be in Queen Serenity's room discussing some things if you need me, although why you might I'll never know," and with that Queen Uranus walked away.  
Sighing, Haruka walked over to where Michiru's room was. She didn't know what else to do. As she was about to knock she heard King Neptune yelling.  
"I saw you looking at that girl at dinner today! And you started that food fight too! How many times do I have to tell you to be polite!?? You must be the most misbehaving Princess in the Galaxy, not counting that excuse for a Princess, Tenoh! Why..."  
"Shut up bastard just shut up! Haruka is the best person in the world! I love her more than I could ever love you!" Michiru shouted.  
Haruka leaned against the door, wide-eyed, even though she knew that eves-dropping was wrong.  
"You little...I'll get you! And did that bitch teach you this too?" King Neptune shouted.  
"Stop fighting!" Queen Neptune was heard shouting.  
"Why? You'll never stop fighting with me!" Michiru shouted.  
Silence. Then a slap was heard followed by Queen Neptune saying, "How could you do that to you're own daughter? How could you possibly hurt her like this?"  
"Father, I hate you," Michiru spat out. Haruka knew that it came straight from the heart.  
Haruka could hear someone storming to the door. She ran like never before back to her room, without looking back once, hoping that she hadn't been seen.  
She ran in and slammed the door behind her.   
"Haruka?!?!" Queen Uranus exclaimed when she saw her daughter leaning by the door panting.  
"Mother? Oh, I didn't know you were in here..."  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING??"  
"Nothing." Haruka said sounding a little too reasurring.  
"TELL ME! GETTING INTO MORE TROUBLE, AREN'T YOU?" Queen Uranus shouted.  
"I'm tired. I think I should be getting to sleep..." Haruka said.  
"You are not sleeping until you tell me what is going on! I see that guilty disturbed look on your face!"  
"Huh?" Haruka said trying to look tired.  
"Haruka! You...URGH! Go to sleep then!" Queen Uranus shouted.  
Quietly Haruka got ready for bed. When she came out of the bathroom, she noticed her mother was gone. Hoping that she wasn't trying to investigate what Haruka had been doing, she got into bed, but she just couldn't sleep.  
' Michiru knew what I was talking about. She didn't object to it. Why is that the only option? Because it isn't the only option. We could always just go our separate ways, but I can't imagine not living with Michiru. I mean...urgh...stupid world! It just doesn't care!' Haruka thought.   
The sound of the door creaking open brought Haruka out of her thoughts.   
"Haruka, are you awake?" someone whispered.  
"UHHHHHH...ya....." Haruka said not knowing who was at the door.  
The person slowly closed the door and walked in over to Haruka's bed. Moonlight illuminated her face.   
"Michiru?" Haruka asked, sitting up. "How did you get in here?"  
"They can't lock me up in the room like an animal," Michiru said angrily.  
"I heard...well...I was..." Haruka started.  
"I know," Michiru said.  
"HUH? HOW?" Haruka asked in panic, wondering if anyone else knew.  
"Haruka, I know a lot...too much, really," Michiru said.  
"Michiru, do you know if there is another way?"  
"No," came the quick reply.  
Silence.  
Haruka heard a sigh.   
"Haruka, where did your mother go?" Michiru asked.  
"Who cares..." Haruka said, pulling Michiru close to her and holding her tightly.  
Michiru didn't resist, but she said, "Haruka, if she comes in..."   
Haruka wanted to say, 'So what if she comes in? It doesn't matter anymore if we're seen together,' but she didn't want Michiru to be punished further. She didn't care about her own punishment. She only cared about her Michiru.  
"I guess you should go now, then," Haruka said sadly, taking her arms from around Michiru's waist. "You're parents did know you were out though, right?" Haruka asked worried that Michiru was going to be in more trouble.  
"Yes. They decided that since you were locked up that I could roam around for a while. You weren't locked up though. The door was open and unlocked," Michiru said.  
"My mother thought I was sleeping," Haruka said.  
"And she still thinks you are. I better go..." Michiru said.  
Briefly kissing Haruka goodnight, Michiru walked out the room, and slowly closed the door behind her. She heard voices approaching and she hurried back to her room.  
Haruka could hear two women talking infront of the room. One was her mother, and the other sounding like Queen Neptune.  
She could only hear bits of the conversation.  
"Sad....locked....deserted...I wished....normal...." Queen Neptune said.  
"...late..us....them..." Queen Uranus said.   
Nothing was said, and the Queen Uranus walked in. Haruka wasn't sure if it was real or just her imagination, but she thought she could see tears in her mother's eyes.  
***************************  
"I can't wait for the ball tomorrow night! It will be such a lovely event!" Queen Mars said.  
"Yes, it will be, although I will miss all of you dearly. These past few days together have been wonderful!" Queen Serenity said.  
"I could do without a few of you," Former Queen Selenity stated. No one answered.  
"Um...yes I will miss you, Queen Serenity. I love staying at this palace. It's so beautiful!" Queen Venus said.  
"And guess who will entertain us for some of the ball!" Former Queen Selenity interrupted. "Our very own Princess Neptune and Princess Uranus!"  
"Oh how delightful!" Queen Mercury exclaimed.  
"What will you guys be playing?" Setsuna asked.  
"Well, um..." Haruka started.  
"Haruka will be playing the piano and I will be playing the violin," Michiru said.  
"Cool!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
Former Queen Selenity's smile faded. Michiru sounded so confident.  
"UH....well..." Former Queen said trying to change the conversation.  
"Sorry to interrupt, mother, but I believe that we should have our conference now," Queen Selenity said. Everyone nodded standing up and following Queen Serenity.   
"Do you mind taking care of Hotaru? I'll be needed in the conference," Setsuna asked Haruka.  
"No problem," Haruka said taking Hotaru's hand.  
"Setsuna-chan, don't they need me, though? I am the only ruler on Saturn..." Hotaru said.  
"Yes, but you are far too young to understand. I'll try to make the best desicions for you, ok?" Setsuna asked.  
"Ok!" Hotaru said cheerfully.  
"Obviously Tenoh will be busy so you won't have to be locked up, Michiru," King Neptune said as he walked by Haruka.  
Michiru stayed quiet watching her father and mother disappear down the halls.  
"Would you like to help me take care of Hotaru?" Haruka asked Michiru.  
"Sure," Michiru said.  
"Great. So, Hotaru, what..." Haruka started.  
"LET'S GO INTO THE KITCHEN! THE COOK SHOWED ME THE COOLEST TRICK!" Hotaru shouted.  
"Ok..." Haruka said.  
They walked into the kitchen to see the cook whistling and running around keeping everything under control.  
"Uh...excuse me...cook..." Michiru started then looked at her name tag, "Cook Yoda,"  
"Yes? Oh, my little death princess!" Cook Yoda exclaimed when she saw Hotaru.  
"Hi Cookie-chan!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
"I just made some cookies! Come sit down and eat!"  
Haruka and Hotaru both grabbed handfuls and stuffed them in their mouths while Michiru took one and politely nibbled on it.  
"Delicious?" Cook Yoda asked.  
"YESH!" Haruka and Hotaru exclaimed cookie crumbs flying out of their mouths.  
"HAHA, yes I'm glad you like them. I have more sweets for you to sample!" Cook Yoda said.  
"But you dear thin girl!" Cook Yoda said to Michiru, "You only had one! Did you not like them?"  
"Oh they were absolutely delicious, " Michiru said.  
"You just don't wanna be fat like me, do you? I understand! Eat! Once will not hurt you!" Cook Yoda said.  
' It doesn't matter anyway,' Michiru thought grabbing a handful and stuffing them into her mouth.  
"That's the way, Michiru," Haruka said smiling.  
Cook Yoda continued bringing samples of the sweets that the palace had and the three Outer Senshi enjoyed them all.  
"You know," Cook Yoda said as she sat down at the table with them, "It's been so long since we had children in this palace. Queen Serenity was such a wonderful child, but she's all grown up now. And there's never any young princesses when the Inners come by, and the Outers visiting like this is so rare..."  
"Don't worry. A child unlike any other will soon roam the halls of this palace," Hotaru said quietly.  
Haruka and Michiru looked at Hotaru strangely but Cook Yoda said, "I'm glad! You know the last time the Outers came, none of you were born! Setsuna was...well Setsuna doesn't ever seem to change...I wasn't alive when she was a child, but when I think about it, I don't think any of the people from Pluto are ever really children...from what I've heard anyway..."  
"Pluto is a very lonely planet. They are far far away from any of us, and the people there are used to being alone and independant," Haruka said.  
"I can't imagine not talking with people from other planets! The Moon is always full of people from other planets and sometimes even other galaxies! You know, recently I talked to this very fascinating young lady from Kinmokusei..that's a very far away star from my understanding..." Cook Yoda said.  
"Sounds wonderful to be around so many people," Michiru said.  
"Yes, it is..." Cook Yoda replied.  
"To have the need to be surrounded by people shows only that you are afraid," Hotaru said.  
"Whoa, Hotaru-chan. Stop hanging around Setsuna-chan so much. It rubs off..." Haruka said.  
"SORRY!" Hotaru shouted gleefully as she grabbed a handful of cookies.  
Michiru studied Hotaru with interest.  
' Poor, poor child. She is so happy and cheerful now, but soon, when the time comes, it'll all end...'  
"Michiru? Michiru??" Haruka shouted.  
"Oh, what?" Michiru asked.  
"Hotaru wants to go for a walk. Wanna come?" Haruka asked.  
"Oh, sure," Michiru said getting up from the table.  
"Thank you Cookie-chan!" Hotaru shouted to the cook.  
"Yes, thank you for the delicious food," Michiru said.  
"Come visit anytime!" Cook Yoda said.  
They walked through the palace gardens. It was very different during the daytime.  
"Come on!" Hotaru said grabbing both of their hands when she saw a fountain.  
"Slow down, Hotaru-chan!" Michiru exclaimed as the young girl pulled them through the garden.  
"Can I go in it, Haruka-pa...chan?" Hotaru asked.  
Haruka looked at Hotaru, wondering why she had almost called her Haruka-papa...It had sounded...right...somehow.  
"Can I???" Hotaru asked jumping up and down hyperly.  
"Uh...sure Hotaru-chan," Haruka said.  
"Yay! Michiru-san, do you want to come in with me?" Hotaru asked shyly.  
"Call me Michiru-chan...I don't know. My dress will get ruined..." Michiru started.  
"Oh come on Michiru! You're the senshi of water and you hesitate to get wet?" Haruka asked.  
"Only if you come in, too!" Michiru said.  
"No way..." Haruka started.  
"Yes! You're coming in!" And with one strong push, Haruka went flying over the edge of the fountain and splashed into it.  
"Ow, my back..." Haruka moaned getting up.  
Michiru laughed as she gracefully walked in.  
"Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan!" Hotaru shouted happily splashing them.  
Haruka splashed Hotaru back, and Michiru joined in too. Pretty soon they were all soaked.  
Grey clouds began covering the sky.  
"It's gonna rain. Maybe we should go back in," Haruka said.  
"NO!" Hotaru shouted. "Let's stay out here! Please, Haruka-chan?"  
Haruka looked at Hotaru's adorable face and couldn't resist. "Ok, fine."  
"Yay! Thank you!" Hotaru said hugging Haruka tightly. Thunder sounded in the distance and rain started pouring down.  
"Ok, play in the rain, Hotaru-chan," Haruka said pushing Hotaru off her.  
"Yay!" Hotaru exclaimed as she danced around in the rain.  
"Good idea, Hotaru-chan. Let's dance, too, Haruka!" Michiru said grabbing Haruka's hands.  
"Noooooo...I do not dance!" Haruka stated.  
"You will now! Come on!" Michiru said.  
"Come on Haruka-chan! Dance with Michiru-chan!" Hotaru said.  
"But..." Haruka started.  
"No buts!" Michiru said, putting one arm around Haruka's neck and taking her hand.  
"But I dunno how!" Haruka whined.  
"Stop whining, and just follow my lead," Michiru said.  
  
  
  
"See, you can dance, Haruka," Michiru said after a while.  
Haruka made a *whatever* noise and rolled her eyes.  
"You're so funny," Michiru said.  
Haruka ignored her, trying to be angry that she was dancing.  
"Haruka, don't try to ignore me...it's not going to work. You are dancing with me after all," Michiru said trying to get Haruka to look at her.  
Haruka remained silent, but couldn't help smiling at little.  
"Ha! You're smiling! You're enjoying this! Who did a good job?" Michiru exclaimed.  
"Oh, shut up..." Haruka said trying not to smile but she couldn't help it.  
"You do like it! I know it!" Michiru said, bothering Haruka.  
"No, I don't," Haruka said.  
Michiru looked at her.  
"Well, maybe it's ok....." Haruka started.  
"I told you! I told you!" Michiru said, proud of her accomplishments.  
"Do you ever shut up?" Haruka asked laughing, even though she was trying to keep a straight face.  
"Nope!" Michiru said, acting like a child.  
"Sure..." Haruka said kissing her. That shut her up. Michiru kissed her back hard, and Haruka was lost in the kiss, but suddenly she felt a tugging on her dress.  
"Haruka-chan?" Hotaru whispered.  
"Oh! Hotaru-chan!" Haruka said suprised. She had forgotten Hotaru was there.  
"What is it, Hotaru-chan?" Michiru asked.  
"Someone's coming..." Hotaru said. Right away they heard, "Haruka! Michiru-chan! Hotaru-chan!" It was Queen Uranus.  
"We're here!" Haruka said taking her arms from around Michiru's waist.  
"It's dinnertime!" Queen Uranus said, appearing.  
"Dinner? But we haven't had lunch!" Hotaru said.  
"Oh, the conference took longer than expected. You three must be hungry! And you're soaked! Come inside! What possessed you to stay out in the rain?" Queen Uranus started.  
"I'll go to my room and change," Michiru said hurrying off.  
"Hotaru-chan, you should change too. I'll see you at dinner, ok?" Haruka asked.  
"K! Thanks for a wonderful time, Haruka-chan! You and Michiru-chan are the best!" Hotaru said as she ran off.  
"Come and change too, Harkuka! Uh, what an insane daughter I have!" Queen Uranus muttered something as they walked to their room.   
  
Dinner was the usual. Former Queen Selenity complaining about something or other. Haruka wasn't really paying attention. Then again, she never really paid attention.  
  
"Haruka-chan..." Setsuna said out of breath.  
"Setsuna-chan? What is it?" Haruka asked worried.  
"A few problems at the gates. Nothing that will cause major problems. I gotta go. Do you mind keeping Hotaru-chan in your room for the night? She's been having nightmares..." Setsuna said.  
"It's ok,I don't mind," Haruka said.  
"Thank you," Setsuna said disapearing in a cloud of black smoke.  
"Come on, Hotaru-chan, let's go into the sitting room place thingy," Haruka said not knowing what the room was called.  
"Huh? Ok..." Hotaru said confused. "WAIT! I WANT MICHIRU-CHAN TO COME!" Hotaru shouted.  
"You'll have to ask her father," Haruka said.  
"Ok!" Hotaru said skipping off.   
"No wait! I don't think it's a good idea..." Haruka started, but it was too late. She ran to catch up with Hotaru. She found her about to knock on the door.  
"Hota..." Haruka started. Hotaru knocked.  
King Neptune opened to door and smiled when he saw cute little Hotaru standing there. Then he looked up to see Haruka looking scared.  
"What do you want?" he growled.  
"Hi, King Neptune! I'm Hotaru!" Hotaru said.  
"Hello, little one!" King Neptune said forgetting about Haruka.  
" I wanna know if Michiru-chan can play!" Hotaru said.  
"Sure, that'll be fine. Just get her back in one piece," he said ruffling Hotaru's hair.  
"'K!" Hotaru said happily.  
"Michiru! Hotaru-chan is here to see you!" he called out.  
"Oh?" Haruka heard Michiru say. "I'll be there in a few minutes! Hold on!"  
"So...Tenoh, what brings you here?" King Neptune said less nicely.  
"Oh, I'm in charge of Hotaru-chan tonight. Setsuna-chan had business at the Time Gates," Haruka said.  
" I see...Hotaru-chan, what planet are you from? Pluto?" King Neptune asked.  
"I forgot to properly introduce myself! I'm Princess Of Saturn, Tomoe Hotaru!" Hotaru said.  
"Saturn? I knew you're mother...You're such a lively child. Different from the others..." King Neptune started.  
Haruka cleared her throat so that King Neptune wouldn't go on. She didn't think Hotaru should know about things like that...even though it would soon start happening to her.  
"Hotaru-chan, I'm ready!" Michiru announced as she walked up to the door. "Haruka....-chan. Haruka-chan!" Michiru exclaimed.  
Her father nodded approvingly and shut the door.  
"Michiru-chan! Let's go to the...sitting room place thingy!" Hotaru said.  
"Ok..." Michiru said confused as the where that was.  
Hotaru led both of them to her room first, though.  
" I want someone to read to me! Lemme get my book, k?"   
"Sure," Haruka said.  
Hotaru got her book and then led them to the "sitting room place thingy".  
"What book do you have there?" Michiru asked.  
"The Book of the Dead! It's my favorite bed time story!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
"What?!?! Where'd you get that thing from?" Michiru asked.  
"Mommy gave it to me...the day she died..." Hotaru said sadly.  
"Oh, Hotaru-chan, I'm sorry," Haruka said.  
"It's ok!" Hotaru said cheerfully. "Michiru-chan, can you read it to me?"  
"I don't think it's a good idea to read that book," Haruka said.  
"I asked Setsuna-chan and she said it was ok," Hotaru stated.  
"Ok, then..." Haruka said.  
"Hotaru-chan, I don't know if I can read this, but do you want me to tell you a story?" Michiru asked.  
"Ok!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
"This was my favorite bedtime story when I was a kid..." Michiru started.  
Haruka sat listening to Michiru's tale, but more watching her then anything. She noticed how her eyes lit up when she smiled, or how she repeatedly tucked back the same strand of hair that kept falling into her face, or how her hands moved making gestures as she told the tale.   
"And they lived happily ever after..." Michiru concluded. "Oh, look Haruka, she's asleep," Michiru said looking at the sleeping child who looked like an angel.  
Haruka smiled, and put her arm around Michiru.  
"You know," Michiru said, "I've always wished for a child of my own...someone like Hotaru-chan...To take care of and love. It would be so nice."  
Haruka looked down to the floor knowing that if they ever were together, she could never grant Michiru's wish. Michiru noticed Haruka's unhappy stare at the floor.  
"But my number one wish, Haruka, is to be with you," Michiru said laying her head on the blonde's shoulder.  
Haruka forced a smile, but was sad because Michiru didn't deserve someone like her. She deserved someone better.   
"Haruka, I love you and that's all that matters. You're the only one I want to be with," Michiru said as if reading Haruka's mind.  
"Michiru, I'm sorry," Haruka said.  
"For what?" Michiru sat up and looked into Haruka's eyes searching for answers.  
"For...for existing. For bringing you into this mess...for everything!" Haruka said almost a bit too loudly.  
"Don't be sorry, Haruka! I love you and if you didn't exist...well...I could never imagine how it would be if I never met you!"  
"It would be better for you," Haruka said.  
"No, it would be worse. I would never meet a true love if I would never have met you," Michiru said.  
"Michiru?"  
"Hai?"  
"Aishiteru."  
"Aishiteru, Haruka," Michiru said kissing Haruka softly. Haruka returned the kiss, but broke it when she felt Hotaru move.  
"Haruka-papa?" Hotaru said sleepily.  
Haruka sat shocked, staring at Hotaru. Michiru smiled.  
"Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked again.  
"Hai, Hotaru-chan? What is it?" Michiru asked lovingly, stroking the little girl's silky hair.  
"Can I go up to bed now?" Hotaru asked.  
"Sure," Haruka said.  
Haruka picked Hotaru up and started carrying her towards her room. She fell asleep in her arms.  
They reached the room and quietly walked in. Queen Uranus wasn't there.   
Haruka put Hotaru down on her bed and covered her with a blanket so she wouldn't get cold.  
"Goodnight, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama," Hotaru said.  
"Goodnight, Hotaru-chan," Michiru said, kissing the already sleeping girl on the forehead.  
"Haruka...she...I...she called me her Michiru-mama," Michiru said tears forming in her eyes.  
Haruka smiled, taking Michiru into her arms. "I guess you have a child now," Haruka whispered.  
"So do you, Haruka. She's our child. And Setsuna's," Michiru said.  
"Are you happy, Michiru?"  
"As long as I am with you I'm happy," Michiru replied.  
Haruka kissed the beautiful senshi of the ocean and said, "Maybe you should get going, just incase..."  
"Ya. Goodnight, Haruka," Michiru said walking out the door. Haruka stood there watching the closed door for a while before changing into her nightgown and getting into bed beside Hotaru. As she was about to close her eyes she heard Hotaru say, "Haruka-papa?"  
"Hotaru-chan? You're still awake?"   
"Ya...Haruka-papa?"  
"Hai, Hotaru-chan?"  
"Do you love Michiru-mama?"  
"Yes. I do. So much, Hotaru-chan. I love her so very much,"  
"Haruka-papa...love like that is precious...you should never let it go..."  
"I don't want to but..."  
"But what, Haruka-papa? You two will always be together, right?" Hotaru asked.  
"Hotaru-chan, when you're older you'll understand that some people think people like me and Michiru shouldn't be together, and well, they don't allow it and..." Haruka started.  
"Why? You love eachother! Haruka-papa! You and Michiru-mama have to be together!" Hotaru almost shouted.  
"Hotaru-chan," Haruka whispered, tears starting to run down her cheeks, "I wish all people were like you. So understanding...but Hotaru-chan, some people don't understand..."  
"Haruka-papa, don't cry..." Hotaru said, her little fingers wiping the tears from Haruka's cheeks.   
"Hotaru-chan, you're the sweetest little girl in the universe, you know that? I'm glad to be your Haruka-papa."  
"I'm glad you're my Haruka-papa and I want you to always be my Haruka-papa and I want Michiru-mama to always be my Michiru-mama! Please, can we be together always?"  
"Yes..." Haruka said.  
"Promise, Haruka-papa?"  
"I promise. We will always be together."  
"Thank you." Hotaru said closing her eyes.  
  
***********************  
Queen Uranus stood outside the door, listening to the whole conversation. Shaking her head sadly, she walked in the see Hotaru and Haruka sound asleep.  
********************************  
Well, that's part 5. WAIT DON'T LEAVE! THIS IS A MUST READ! I think some of you are wondering if Setsuna was reborn...well wouldn't it be weird if she was cuz she had been the guardian for such a long time and then all of a sudden to be reborn again? I don't think so...she here's what happened...Her mother...who was appointed by Former Queen Selenity to make them be reborn, knew that she couldn't let Setsuna start over, so instead she just erased those 16 years of memory and that's all there was too it. that means setsuna doesn't know that Hotaru and Haruka and Michiru were reborn. Isn't Setsuna's mother smart? Oh...and don' t mind Cook Yoda...she's just a jolly little cook that i stuck in the plot...i like her..not in that way...o and i'm starting to like former queen selenity...she's a funny one, don'tcha think? well thats all bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Forgotten Memories Part 6

Title: Forgotten Memories  
Part 6  
Author: DarkOuters7  
E-mail: DarkOuters7@yahoo.com  
Rating: R  
  
Well, here's Part 6. Just an epilogue after this and then it's then end! Well, I suggest listening to something sad while you read this. I was listening to Dante's Prayer by Loreena McKennitt. It really suits the mood of the fic- well the beginning of the fic isn't really sad but further into it this song would really go along with it. The lyrics also go along really well with the story. If you, by chance, happen to have this song, I really do suggest listening to it. I have the lyrics at the very bottom of the fic so if you want to look at them they're there. Well, read it, and e-mail me with comments, complaints, flames, whatever. I really do appreciate all the mail! It really inspires me to keep writing. Thanks to all of you who've written. Well, email me with comments!   
********************  
  
Haruka awoke to see Hotaru sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled to see the cute little child at such a peaceful sleep. Her mother was already up and Haruka could hear the sound of the running shower. She sat up and blinked sleepily, then decided she should get up and dressed.   
****************************  
Excitment could be felt all over the palace, for the ball was to be held that night. Breakfast was full of happy chatter and gossip about some of the other guests. Even Former Queen Selenity was laughing and being ok around people.  
Michiru silently ate her breakfast, thinking about the ball...but not happy about it. Haruka was doing the same, nervously looking around, as if she could sense someone staring into her thoughts.  
************************  
  
"Haruka-chan!" Setsuna shouted, grabbing Haruka by the arm, as she was making her way back to her room.  
"What is it, Setsuna-chan?" Haruka asked suprised.  
"What the hell are you thinking?" Setsuna shouted.  
Haruka stared at the angry senshi in shock.  
"Tell me, Haruka-chan!" Setsuna shouted shaking Haruka angrily.  
"Setsuna-chan?" Haruka asked quietly.  
"Answer me!" Setsuna shouted ignoring Haruka's confusion.  
"Setsuna-chan calm down!" Haruka said leading her into her room.  
"Haruka-chan! Tell me! How could you think...like this..." Setsuna said quieting down.  
"Setsuna-chan, explain what you're asking...You've never acted like this. What's wrong?" Haruka asked worriedly.  
"Why? Don't you know what you do will...will...effect...so much! How could you even think of that!? Haven't they taught you to put your duties ahead of...everything????" Setsuna shouted.  
"What are you talking about?" Haruka shouted, beginning to get a little angry.  
"Dammit, Haruka-chan, you know what I'm talking about, and I can't believe you thought about doing something so incredibly stupid like that!" Setsuna shouted.  
"Setsuna-chan! Explain it to me!" Haruka shouted.  
"You love Michiru-chan..." Setsuna started.  
Haruka's voice softened, "Ya...so...is that wrong?" Haruka said beginning to sound angry again.  
"No...I think the love between you two is so...beautiful...but..." Setsuna said tears forming in her eyes.  
"Setsuna-chan?" Haruka asked puzzled to see her unemotional friend about to cry.  
"Your parents...they say that it is wrong...and you and her can never be together...so you...you were going to..." Setsuna said, crystal tears rolling down her cheeks. They glistened in the sunlight, and seemed almost happy...  
"Setsuna-chan," Haruka started knowing what Setsuna was talking about, "It is the only way we can be together."  
"Princess of Uranus, Senshi of the Sky: Sailor Uranus, you are sworn to protect the galaxy on behalf of your planet...now you just decide to throw your duty away for something that cannot matter in your fate?" Setsuna said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"Cannot matter? It matters to me! I love her! I need her, Setsuna-chan, don't you understand that?" Haruka asked, then realized her mistake. Setsuna stood alone day after day guarding Time...her destiny did not have a place for love...  
Setsuna ignored the question, trying to keep the tears from coming again. "Haruka-chan, you are lucky to be able to have love...something so beautiful like that should be valued with all your heart, but with your love you must also have the ability to let it go for your duty..." Setsuna said.  
"I don't want my duty! I don't want to be a princess or a senshi! I just want to be normal, Setsuna-chan! I want to be free..." Haruka said.  
"What you want does not matter in this..." Setsuna said sadly. "Don't you think I want love? Don't you think I want to be able to know that one day I will find someone who will truly love me and that we'll live happily ever after? But I do not think of such things, and I do not think of doing what you are thinking of doing," Setsuna said, lowering her gaze to the ground. Haruka could tell the last statement had been a lie.  
"Setsuna-chan..." Haruka said realizing the truth that Setsuna had to live in. She put an arm around Setsuna and let the Senshi of Time cry on her shoulder.  
Haruka sat quietly waiting until Setsuna felt better.  
"Haruka-chan, thank you, but I did not get my point across to you...instead I cried like a child over things I know I could not, should not, and would not ever experience. Haruka-chan, you know that I know the many futures and pasts and presents, right?" Setsuna asked.  
"Hai," Haruka answered.  
"Then don't follow through with your plan..." Setsuna said quietly, standing up, and walking out the door, leaving Haruka sitting on her bed, thinking through the words she had been told.  
**********************   
"Michiru!" Haruka called out seeing the green haired woman strolling through the garden.  
"Haruka?" Michiru said, stopping. Haruka ran up to her.  
"Michiru, Setsuna-chan and I had a talk..." Haruka started.  
"She talked to me, too..." Michiru said sadly.  
"I don't care about my fucked up fate, Michiru! I want to be with you!" Haruka shouted realizing Michiru thought Setsuna that was right...of course Setsuna was right, but Haruka didn't want to admit it.  
"Haruka," Michiru said quietly, running her fingers through Haruka's blond hair. "Do you think I want to live without you? But I am Sailor Neptune, and I must defend our galaxy from..."  
"Dammit, Michiru! That's all pure shit! Why can't we decide our own lives? Why do we have to protect the damn galaxy?" Haruka shouted.  
"Haruka, please, calm down...I...love you so much, but...but...You're right Haruka..." Michiru said.  
"What?" Haruka asked, suprised.  
"A world without you is not a world worth saving," Michiru said.  
"Michiru, I hate myself for bringing you into this mess. You could have such a wonderful life...I know you could...and I'm making you waste it. Don't agree with me just for me..." Haruka started.  
"I want to be with you. I know I'd die if you weren't there with me...either way it all ends like this when your life is not your own..." Michiru said.  
"Michiru...I don't want you to..." Haruka started.  
"I want to do this, Haruka, because I want you," Michiru said interrupting Haruka.  
"Haruka!" Queen Uranus was heard calling.  
"Shimatta!" Haruka cursed under her breath.   
"We shouldn't be seen together," Michiru said.  
"Ya..." Haruka said.  
Michiru kissed Haruka, and only planned for it to be a short kiss, but Haruka took her in her arms and kissed her harder. Michiru forgot that Queen Uranus was out looking for Haruka...  
***********************  
' Where is that girl? Knowing her it'll take her forever to get ready for the ball, and I want her to look extra nice tonight,' Queen Uranus thought as she wandered through the garden. She stopped in mid-step when she saw Princess Neptune and Haruka kissing.  
She was about to shout at Haruka when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth.   
Panicked, she looked beside her to see Queen Neptune standing there. Her look softened.  
"Let them be..." Queen Neptune said sadly.  
Queen Uranus was about to object, but stopped herself. Queen Neptune led her away from the spot.  
"Remember how it was for us Kyoufuu?" Queen Neptune asked as she led her to a bench.  
"Kaisui, I don't want...it hurts me...I...never...I..." Queen Uranus stuttered.  
"Aishiteru," Queen Neptune whispered to the still mumbling Queen.  
Queen Uranus stopped mid-sentence to stare at the beautiful Ruler of Neptune. Her face was still much the same as it had been 20 years ago, but now she could see lines of stress that were beginning to appear on her flawless face.  
"Aishiteru," Queen Uranus whispered back kissing the one she had loved years ago and yet still loved to that very day.  
Queen Neptune kissed Kyoufuu back sweetly. Her lips on her own felt so...right. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered what she had forced herself so long ago to forget.  
Queen Uranus felt Kaisui's tears fall onto her own cheeks. Breaking the kiss, she gently wiped the tears from the crying Queen's face.  
"It hurts me, Kyoufuu, I can't stand it. It's been so long..." Queen Neptune said.  
"It's too late for us, now, Kaisui," Kyoufuu said pulling the smaller woman into her arms.  
"We know the pain and we know the hurt, but do they need to know it too? I can't stand the look in Michiru's eyes when her father yells at her, or even when I talk to her. I love her, and I want her to be happy..." Kaisui started.  
"It's too late for us, and it'll be too late for them. That kind of love is forbidden in the royal world. It should not happen." Queen Uranus said.  
"Why? They love eachother, don't you see? And since when are you the one to say what should and should not happen? You never cared about right and wrong..." Queen Neptune started.  
"I only cared about you..." Queen Uranus finished.  
"Our parents caught us...in your room...we were..." Queen Neptune said, blushing a little.  
"We were caught, we were punished, and we were never allowed to be together again..." Queen Uranus recollected.  
" I've always loved you. I still do. My heart yearns for your presence, but we cannot be together." Queen Neptune said sadly. "Will it be like this for them? Will they see eachother after 20 years and experience the heart-wrenching pain? Will they go to sleep each night wishing the other was there next to them? Will they live in sadness....in misery...while pretending everything was ok? Will they force themselves to forget the beautiful love they shared and always feel something missing in their hearts?"  
"Kaisui, what can we do? We are but puppets, our whole lives planned for us. We wake up, we eat, we do our duties, and we sleep. Nothing we do is what we truly want to do..." Queen Uranus stated sadly.  
"So they will grow up like us then? They will be forced to marry someone they don't love at all? Is that what you want for your daughter?" Queen Neptune said, almost shouting.  
"What I want does not matter...we must learn to let things be..."Queen Uranus said standing up.  
"Sad thing is, I agree with you...but I wish..." Queen Neptune started.  
"Wishing only makes it worse," Queen Uranus said.  
Queen Neptune stood up, too, not saying anything to Queen Uranus's statement.  
"I better get going," Queen Neptune said, "My husband is waiting for me..." She started to walk away.  
"Kaisui!" Queen Uranus called out.  
Queen Neptune turned to face Kyoufuu.  
Queen Uranus ran to her, and kissed her passionately, holding her tight, letting the memories of that long-ago time flood her mind. Kaisui kissed her back, then she broke the kiss. With one sad glance to the other queen, Queen Neptune walked away. Queen Uranus was left standing there, watching her love walk away from her like she had 20 years ago.  
**************************  
"Where's your mother?" Michiru asked between kisses.  
"Who knows and who cares..." Haruka said kissing her.  
"Haruka," Michiru said breaking the kiss.  
"Oh, come on, Michiru...have fun..." Haruka said kissing Michiru again.  
"Haruka," Michiru said pushing Haruka away from her, smiling.  
"You enjoy doing this to me, ne? Always leaving me right when something good is about to happen..." Haruka started.  
"You know I don't want to...but..." Michiru started.  
"I know, someone will see. I better go anyway...my mother's gonna kill me...she probably looked all over everywhere for me and I'm glad she couldn't find me, but I'm sure she's not..." Haruka started.  
"I should go too... my mother will want me to go get something to eat before I start getting ready..." Michiru said.  
"Ok, then..." Haruka said not leaving.  
"Ok..." Michiru started.  
Haruka leaned in to kiss Michiru again. Sighing, Michiru kissed her quickly and turned to walk away.  
"See you later!" she called out.  
"Bye..." Haruka said.  
****************************  
Haruka walked into her room to see her mother staring thoughtfully out the window.  
"Uh...mom?" Haruka asked.  
"Huh? What? Haruka! Start getting ready! I looked all over for you!" she shouted.  
"Sorry..." Haruka said relieved that her mother had not seen her with Michiru.  
"Now go take a shower! Ugh...what am I going to do with you? Go! Don't just stare at me, go!" Queen Uranus shouted.  
"I'm going, I'm going..." Haruka said scrambling into the bathroom.  
**********************  
"I trust you've practiced with Tenoh for your part in the ball?" King Neptune asked Michiru.  
"Yes, we know what we're going to do..." Michiru answered.  
"Good, and after this whole trip is over you and that girl will be history," King Neptune said happily.  
Michiru just lowered her head and stared at the floor. Her mother came running in.   
"Michiru! You ate? Good! Go get ready! I want you to look extra beautiful for this ball..." Queen Neptune said pulling Michiru into the bathroom. "Now take a shower or something...well take a shower...and I want you to wear that green dress you have!" Queen Neptune shouted slamming the bathroom door.  
************************  
"Mother...it's ok..." Haruka was saying.  
"No it isn't!" Queen Uranus shouted trying to get Haruka's hair a certain way.  
"Can't you just live with the fact that it's short and you can't put it anyway except the way I put it?" Haruka asked.  
"No!" Queen Neptune said.  
After a few more minutes of tugging at Haruka's stubborn hair, she just sighed and walked away.  
Haruka smiled, shaking her head until her hair fell into its usual place. She ran a hand through it, straightened her dress, and said, "I'm ready!"  
Queen Uranus looked at Haruka and closed her eyes. "Haruka...you...urgh! Ok! Leave your hair like that! I don't care! But wear your dress properly!"  
"What? Isn't this right?" Haruka asked puzzled.  
"Haruka, it's inside-out..."  
"Oh..." Haruka said, her face turning a deep shade of red.  
"That's right! You should be ashamed of yourself! A 16 year old girl can't even wear a dress properly!"   
"Sorry..." Haruka started.  
*********************  
"You look darling, Michiru..." Queen Neptune said.  
"Thank you," Michiru said.  
"Let's go already," King Neptune growled.  
"Ok..." Queen Neptune and Michiru both said.  
**********************  
"As ruler of the Moon Kingdom I shall try my very best to keep everything as it should be, to maintain peace..." Queen Serenity was saying.  
Michiru could see Haruka at the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, yawning.   
"Enjoy the ball!" Queen Serenity concluded.  
Everyone formed into little groups, and began talking, dancing, and eating. Michiru saw that her mother and father were occupied, so she made her way over to Haruka.  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked after Haruka had not noticed her.  
"Huh? Michiru! I was looking for you!" Haruka said suprised. "You look beautiful..." Haruka whispered in awe of Michiru's beauty.  
"Oh, thank you," Michiru said blushing. "You look really pretty, too."  
"Me? Oh, well thanks I guess..." Haruka said.  
"So...you know I really want to dance with you, but my parents might see.." Michiru started.  
"Oh, that's too bad..." Haruka said sarcastically.  
"Come on, Haruka. I know you like to dance. You just don't want to admit it because it's a girly thing to do!" Michiru said.  
"Don't start this again," Haruka said.  
"Admit it and I'll stop," Michiru said.  
"Oh, look at the time! Don't you think we should be performing soon?" Haruka asked.  
As if Queen Serenity had read her mind, she announced, "And now a special perfermance by two of our own. Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune!"  
Applause sounded through the room as the two Princesses made their way up to the stage.  
Haruka took her place at the piano and Michiru got her violin. The applause died down, and Michiru began playing. Her tune was slow and sad...sadder than it had been before. Haruka, just like the rest of the guests, was captivated by the pure misery that sounded from Michiru's violin. Shaking her head, to bring her out of the trance, Haruka began on the piano. She played only a little backround tune...nothing that would overpower Michiru's violin. She sensed Michiru was about to stop and stopped the piano, letting Michiru end the song with only violin. The music stopped, but there was no applause, only a sea of faces with eyes full of sorrow...then Queen Serenity started clapping, and everyone else joined in. Everyone was now smiling, except for Former Queen Selenity, of course, who was frowning and muttering something under her breath. Michiru curtsied as Haruka bowed, although she had been constantly told to remember to curtsy ...They walked off stage and the faster, happier music began. Everyone started to dance.  
"You were great, Michiru..." Haruka commented.  
"So were you," Michiru said.  
"Michiru! Princess Uranus! What a fabulous performance!" Queen Neptune shouted making her way over to them.  
"Yes! So beautiful! I hope one day you two can play for us again!" Queen Serenity said.  
"That would be great," Queen Uranus added.  
"We'd love to," Michiru said knowing that she would never be able to.  
"Oh,is that the Sun King? Oh, I need to talk to him!" Queen Serenity said, excusing herself and hurrying off.  
"We better go too. There are so many people left to meet!" Queen Neptune said and she hurried off with Queen Uranus following her.  
"Haruka..." Michiru started.  
"I guess...we should...well..." Haruka started.  
"Come on..." Michiru said grabbing Haruka's hand and leading her outside.  
*****************  
King Neptune watched his daughter led Tenoh outside. Growling to himself, he cautiously made his way through the crowd. He was stopped by another King who was anxious to talk to him. Sighing, he stopped to listen.  
********************  
"Well?" Haruka asked.  
"So..." Michiru started.  
"Michiru, if you don't want to...maybe it would be better if we didn't follow through, and then..." Haruka started.  
"Shhh...Haruka...let's enjoy the little time we have left in this world..." Michiru said softly kissing the other girl.  
Haruka kissed her back, all the while thinking of Setsuna's words of warning.   
"I don't know how I'd survive without you, Haruka...I wish they would understand..." Michiru said breaking the kiss.  
"Me too, Michiru," Haruka said leading the green-haired girl to a bench and wrapping her arms around her. "But soon we'll be together always..."  
***************************  
King Neptune finally got away from the blabbing King. He once again headed for the door.  
***************  
"Kyoufuu!" Queen Neptune shouted suddenly alarmed.  
"What is it?" Queen Uranus answered.  
"Michiru, and Haruka-chan, and King Neptune are gone!" she shouted.  
"What?" Queen Uranus asked suddenly sensing a bad feeling growing in her.  
"Come on!" Queen Neptune shouted grabbing Kyoufuu's hand and pulling her away from the crowd.  
***************************  
"Setsuna-chan was right," Haruka said realizing what it would do if they actually followed through with the plan.  
"We can't do this...we can still see eachother right? I mean we'll be at other balls together, and..." Michiru said, starting to cry.  
"It's would be betraying our duty if we followed through with this...it would be...wrong...but..ya...I'll see you sometimes..." Haruka said tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Haruka, I want to see you all the time! Why?" Michiru asked sobbing into Haruka's chest.  
"Michiru, I dunno...I...dunno anything anymore..." Haruka said stroking Michiru's hair gently.  
"Promise me, that although we may go our own ways, and we may not ever see eachother again...that...we'll always be together in our hearts," Michiru said.  
"I promise. I'll always be with you. If you need me...I'll be there..." Haruka said.  
"Thank you..." Michiru whispered kissing Haruka again.  
****************************  
"When I lay my hands on that girl..." King Neptune mumbled under his breath.  
He quickly walked outside and after walking through the garden for a few minutes he saw Michiru kissing Haruka.  
"Why you!!!!" He shouted enraged as he tore Haruka away from Michiru.  
"King Neptune!" Queen Uranus shouted in alarm when she saw him grabbing Haruka away.  
"Damn it!" King Neptune shouted to Haruka as she struggled to get out of his strong grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter?"  
Haruka merely spat in his face, and seeing it as an oppurtunity to free herself, she punched him in the stomach which made him let her go.  
Wiping the spit of his face with a disgusted look he prepared to hit Haruka. Queen Neptune grabbed his hand and tried to hold him back.  
"Let go of me, bitch!" he shouted throwing her down to the ground. "Do you think I want the same thing that went on with you to go on with my daughter?"  
"Stop it! You're a King! You don't act like this!" Queen Uranus said, helping Queen Neptune up.  
"I can act however I want when it comes to keeping my daughter safe!" he shouted.  
Haruka stood infront of Michiru protectively, not knowing what she should do about the mad King.  
"And right now I know what will keep my daughter safe!" he shouted drawing a sword from his royal armor.  
"Stop it!" Queen Uranus cried out, trying to keep him from advancing but he was blind with rage. He simply threw her aside, slightly slashing her face. Queen Uranus put a shaking hand up to her cheek and felt the blood running out of the wound.  
"And now...for what I've wanted to do since forever..." King Neptune said quietly to himself.  
He ran at Haruka trying to attack her with his sword. Swiftly she dodged it, but she was not so quick at the second attack. She saw the sword coming directly towards her and knowing she had no time, closed her eyes and waited for the moment of impact. All she felt was falling to the ground. She heard a scream come from Queen Neptune, "What have you done??!?!?!"  
Opening her eyes she saw Michiru lying next to her, blood gushing out of her chest, where the sword had slashed her right next to her heart.  
"Michiru!" Haruka shouted scrambling over to her.  
"Haruka...you're safe..." Michiru whispered painfully.  
"Michiru, you'll be ok! Don't worry...It'll be ok!" Haruka said holding Michiru close to her. She felt the warm blood soak through her dress and onto her skin. She shivered.  
"Haruka, take care of Hotaru-chan for me...tell her that I'll miss her..." Michiru said her voice wavering.  
"Don't say things like that!" Haruka said tears streaming down her face. "You'll be ok!" Haruka said more trying to reassure herself than anything.  
"Aishiteru," Michiru mouthed, not having strength left to speak. Haruka felt her body go limp in her arms.  
"Michiru? Michiru!" Haruka cried hysterically shaking Michiru's body as if to wake her up. "Michiru? Please! Don't leave me...oh God, don't leave me!" Haruka cried into Michiru silky green hair.   
King Neptune could only watch the happenings in shock, his body frozen to the spot. He had just killed his own daughter.  
"Michiru!" Queen Neptune cried out, finally able to get her legs to move. She ran to her dead daughter, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"You bastard!" Queen Uranus shouted to King Neptune as she ran to comfort Queen Neptune who was sobbing hysterically.  
Haruka watched everyone with little interest. She just held Michiru closer to her, crying. There was such a big feeling of loss welling up in her.She couldn't take it.   
Slowly she picked up the sword that lay next to Michiru. Taking a deep breath she said, "Michiru, I'll be there soon..." Then with a swift movement of her arms, she plunged the sword into her heart. She fell over and lay in a pool of her own blood next to Michiru.  
"Haruka? Haruka!" Queen Uranus cried out as she saw her daughter fall over.   
"Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you!?? You just killed them!" Queen Uranus stood up pulling her own Sword out of the three dimensional pocket.  
King Neptune was still speechless.  
"Dammit answer me!" Queen Uranus ordered him, but did not give him a chance. Running full speed towards him, she slashed at his neck. He fell to the ground, blood gushing out of the cut.   
Queen Uranus kneeled to the ground and let the tears come. She saw Queen Neptune get up. She knew what she was going to do.  
"I wanted them to have a good life full of love and happiness..." Queen Neptune whispered.  
"Then let's let them have one..." Queen Uranus said.  
Looking into Kyoufuu's eyes for a few moments, Kaisui nodded. Both Queen silently stood, holding their hands out infront of them. Shining crystals appeared and they both walked over to their children and let the crystals remain hovering over them. Slowly, and with much effort, wands for each of the Queens were summoned. Queen Uranus took her wand and with her last ounce of strength she broke it in half at the same time Queen Neptune did. Both queens fell to the ground their strength and life quickly running out.  
Queen Uranus reached out for Kaisui, and as she lay her hand on top of the other Queen's, she saw Kaisui's eyes close and sensed her life gone. Closing her own eyes, she let death overtake her.   
*******************************  
A scream was heard from outside. Queen Serenity ran to see what it was and Setsuna followed her close by. Minutes passed as they searched for the origin of the scream. Finally they came upon it. King Neptune lay dead, a pool of blood lying next to him. Queen Uranus and Queen Neptune lay side-by-side, each with a peaceful expression on their face. Infront of them were two babies. One with the sign of Uranus glowing from her forehead while the other had the sign of Neptune. Each were sleeping soundly, unaware of the horror that lay near them.   
Queen Serenity gasped and kneeled to the ground beside the two dead Queens.  
"No...they can't be...and where's Haruka-chan? and Michiru-chan?" she asked in shock as silent tears streamed down her face. Then she noticed the babies and gasped. Setsuna glanced sadly at the fallen Queens, but made her way over to the babies.   
"Everything is as it should be..." she whispered standing up and walking away, one silent tear making it's way down her cheek.  
************************************  
  
  
  
There's part 6. No...it's not the end...there's also an epilogue. Well how was it? E-mail me with comments.   
Also, I've included the lyrics to Dante's Prayer. I think it sort of goes with the whole story. Also, I'd like to thank KoujoKakyuu, as always, for being my loyal and devoted editor. Thanks!  
  
Dante's Prayer by Loreena Mckennitt  
  
When the dark wood fell before me  
And all the paths were overgrown  
When the Priests of Pride say there is no other way  
I tilled the sorrows of stone  
  
I did not believe because I could not see  
Though you came to me in the night  
When the dawn seemed forever lost   
You showed me your love in the light of the stars  
  
Cast your eyes on the Ocean  
Cast your soul to the Sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me  
  
Then the mountain rose before me   
By the deep well of desire  
From the fountain of forgiveness  
Beyond the ice and the fire  
  
Cast your eyes on the Ocean  
Cast your soul to the Sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me  
  
Though we share this humble path alone  
How fragile is the heart  
Oh, give these clay feet wings to fly  
To touch the face of the stars  
  
Breathe life into this feeble heart  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
Take these crumbled hopes etched with tears  
We'll rise above these earthly cares  
  
Cast your eyes on the Ocean  
Cast your soul to the Sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me  
Please remember me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Forgotten Memories Epilogue

Title: Forgotten Memories  
Epilogue  
Author: DarkOuters7  
E-mail: darkouters7@yahoo.com  
Rating: HMMMMM PG-13  
  
  
This is it!!! The end!!!! Yay!!!  
************************  
  
"Everything is as it should be..." Setsuna whispered standing up and walking away, one silent tear making it's way down her cheek.  
***********************  
*Falling. She was falling. The ice cold air stabbed her like a thousand knives as she fell further and further through the darkness. She winced in pain but did not make a sound. She felt the air grow warmer, but before she noticed any big chances, everything blacked out.*  
She opened her eyes blinking several times expecting to find herself staring at the stone wall of the Moon palace, or perhaps maybe even the ceiling of death, but she only saw the pastel blue ceiling of the room she shared with Michiru. She blinked a few more times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. The ceiling remained the same. Her happy smile vanished when she remembered Michiru.  
' Oh god she can't be dead!' Haruka thought panicking as she remembered what had happened. Her own death, though, she did not remember. Quickly looking beside her she sighed with relief to see her Michiru sleeping peacefully next to her.   
Lying back down, she ran a hand through Michiru's soft green hair. She felt a tear of happiness roll down her cheek. She was happy to be alive. She was happy to be free. She was happy that her past was over and gone. She was happy that Michiru was with her. She was happy that her mother was long dead...she was...wait. Her mother...Queen Neptune...they had been in love. They had sacrificed themselves for her and Michiru. They allowed them to share this love...Haruka felt the hate slip away as the tears came faster. She cried for her mother. Yet her tears were happy ones. Her mother could now spend eternity with the one she loved and Haruka knew that because of her mother's and Michiru's mothers sacrifices, she could spend eternity with Michiru. Michiru stirred and brought Haruka out of her thoughts.  
"Haruka?" Michiru whispered. "You're alive!" Michiru cried out with happiness tears beginning to stream down her cheeks too.  
"It's ok, Michiru. It was just a memory..." Haruka said holding Michiru close to her.  
"Aishiteru," Michiru said kissing Haruka sweetly.  
Haruka kissed her back remembering everything she had gone through to get this kiss.   
"Aishiteru," she whispered back.   
"Is Hotaru-chan ok? And Setsuna-chan? Are they back?" Michiru asked.  
"Let's go see," Haruka said. She got out of bed to realize she was wearing the blue dress she had worn at the ball so many years ago.   
"Haruka?" Michiru asked puzzled after seeing Haruka's dress and noticing she had hers on too. "I thought it was just a memory. I thought we were just watching...Were we actually...?"   
"Michiru, are you ok?" Haruka asked panicked as she noticed a stain of blood on her dress.  
"What?" Michiru asked confused then she noticed it too. Slowly she touched the spot then looked at her hand. "It's dry. It doesn't hurt at all..." Michiru said. "How could this be?"  
"I...It felt so real like I was really there but I thought that was because it was my memory...Could we have really been there again?" Haruka asked.  
"I don't know..." Michiru said half in her own thoughts. "Let's go check on Setsuna-chan and Hotaru-chan."  
They walked through the hall towards Hotaru's room only to meet up with Setsuna and Hotaru heading over to their room.  
"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama!" Hotaru exclaimed running towards them.  
"Hey, Hotaru-chan," Haruka said hugging the happy little girl.  
"Setsuna-chan....you're wearing your dress too..." Michiru said.  
"Yes," Setsuna replied.  
"I miss Cookie-chan! And I miss dancing in the rain! And I miss the food fight! And I miss Former Queen Selenity!" Hotaru exclaimed sadly.  
"It was just a memory Hotaru-chan. They were real but they were so long ago in your past," Michiru said.  
"Former Queen Selenity?" Haruka asked wrinkling her nose.  
"She was so funny! Hehe and I bet she didn't notice the dirt I slipped into her tea..." Hotaru said.  
"DIRT?" Haruka exclaimed. "I wish I could've seen her reaction!"  
Michiru watched Haruka and Hotaru walk off towards to kitchen.   
"Setsuna-chan," Michiru started, "That was all real wasn't it? We were all really there being ourselves..."  
"Yes. That's why it seemed so real."  
"But how did we see what else was going on? Like Queen Neptune and Queen Uranus that day in the garden..."  
"You were experiencing what you had forgotten, but you also got to see all sides of the story. You now know the struggle you went through with Haruka-chan...that's what you need to know. You also need to know about two of your past lives that you didn't even know you had." Setsuna said.  
"Mhmm...yes. I love Haruka so much. Experiencing those memories just makes me love her more. We'll never be apart. Never..." Michiru said more thinking to herself than anything.  
Setsuna remained quiet, her stare focusing on the ground.   
"Well...And I am so hungry! When was the last time I ate? A 1000 years ago!" Michiru exclaimed, then she noticed Setsuna. "Setsuna-chan...I...well..." Michiru started not knowing what to say.  
"Forget about it," Setsuna said starting off towards the kitchen.  
"Setsuna-chan!" Michiru called out.  
"What?" Setsuna asked stopping and facing Michiru.  
"Don't give up, Setsuna-chan. Destiny can be overcome. Just because it isn't in your destiny to love doesn't mean you can't. What was the whole memory about anyway? I'm sure it wasn't just for me and Haruka..." Michiru said.  
"You're right, Michiru-chan," Setsuna said realizing that Michiru was right.  
Michiru smiled and headed for the kitchen. She could hear Haruka and Hotaru fighting over the cookies.  
"Settle down you two!" Michiru said as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Awwww...don't tell me I'm gonna get fat! I want to eat cookies!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"Give me those!" Michiru said grabbing 5 cookies out of Haruka's hands and stuffing them in her mouth.  
"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru exclaimed seeing there was only one left.  
Haruka looked at Hotaru then the cookie then Hotaru then the cookie then Hotaru then...the cookie was gone! Hotaru held it up smiling.   
"Give it to me!" Haruka shouted as she chased Hotaru around the room.  
Michiru sat watching them smiling. The shouts were heard throughtout the house. Then Hotaru could be heard saying, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" and Haruka could be heard saying, "HAHAHA! IT'S ALL MINE! ALL MINE! AHH YOU LITTLE...!" Hotaru had kidnapped the cookie again.  
Michiru stood up and started cleaning the mess but two blurs running by left another trail of cookie crumbs. Sighing Michiru started cleaning again, trying to ignore the shouts and screams in the background.  
"Michiru-chan?"   
"Hai?" Michiru asked looking up to see Setsuna.  
"Arigatou," Setsuna said smiling. Michiru smiled back at her but the moment was interrupted by Haruka tripping over Michiru's broom.  
"Shit..." Haruka cursed for she knew the cookie was doomed to be Hotaru's.   
"NO!" Hotaru shouted.  
Haruka looked up in surprise to see Setsuna stuffing the cookie into her mouth.   
"Delishoush!" Setsuna exclaimed her eyes lit up. She left Haruka and Hotaru glaring at her. Whistling she made her way outside and prepared to go into the world with a different outlook.  
*****************  
Haruka and Hotaru both quietly slumped through the kitchen.   
"What's wrong you two?" Michiru asked. "Forgot about these?" She held up another box of cookies.  
Hotaru's eyes lit up and Haruka started drooling.   
"Gimme cookie..." Haruka said as if in a trance.  
"Nope. Not until you two clean up this mess!" Michiru said as she walked out of the kitchen, box of cookies in hand.  
"NO FAIR MICHIRU! YOU'RE SO CRUEL!" Haruka shouted as she watched Michiru walk out.   
"Guess we should clean it," Hotaru said.  
"Ya..." Haruka agreed. They both stood there.  
"We can't just let her have them!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"Ya! Come on!" and they both made their way out of the kitchen hunting for Michiru and the box of cookies.  
"You're supposed to be working," Michiru said stuffing cookies into her mouth when she saw Haruka and Hotaru walk in.  
"Don't play boss with me! I WANT COOKIES!" Haruka shouted diving for the box of cookies. She grabbed them only to be tackled by Hotaru.  
"NO I WANT THEM!" Hotaru shouted.  
"Give them to me!" Michiru said trying to pull them out of Haruka's grasp. The tug of war continued and it ended up with all three of them lying on the floor stuffed.  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked.  
"Yaaaaaaaaaa..." Haruka said sleepily.  
Michiru crawled over to Haruka and leaned over her.  
"You know Michiru, there's a kid in the room," Haruka said thinking Michiru's motives were different.  
"Don't be silly, Haruka. I want the last cookie!" and with that she pulled the cookie out of Haruka's unsuspecting hands and ate it in one bite.  
"Noooo..." Haruka said having only enough strength to say that. Michiru smiled happily and lay down next to Haruka. The room was silent for a little while.  
"You know what?" Hotaru asked breaking the silence.  
"What?" Haruka and Michiru both asked.  
"Even though I miss some of the people from the past, I would rather have the present anyday. I would rather have you and Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama then all the cookies Cookie-chan could give me," Hotaru said.  
"That's so sweet Hotaru-chan," Michiru said. "Isn't that sweet Haruka?"  
Soft breathing was heard in reply. "Haruka?" Michiru asked again. She turned to see Haruka sleeping smiling peacefully. She looked like a child who had just gotten a cookie.  
"Wonder what she's dreaming about..." Michiru said.  
"No...no...I didn't put the dirt in your tea!" Haruka shouted in her sleep, her expression changing into a panicked one.  
Hotaru smiled. "I guess Former Queen Selenity just discovered the dirt..."  
"She did say she wanted to see her reaction," Michiru said.  
Hotaru and Michiru lay back down and pretty soon sleep was taking over Michiru too.  
"I love you, Michiru-mama," Hotaru said quietly as she closed her eyes.  
Michiru smiled and looked lovingly at the sleeping child.   
'Everything is as it should be...' she thought as she moved closer to Haruka, sighed happily, and fell asleep.  
***********************  
The end! My first multi-part fic is finished! I can't believe I finished it either cuz I had no idea what the memories were when I had started it. I even wanted to just let it go but I decided that since I had already posted part 1, I should continue it and I'm glad I did. It was fun! Something different for me...this is my first Haruka/Michiru fic. And making up some of the characters was so fun like Cookie-chan and King Tamaonokoshi and Former Queen Selenity. To tell you the truth I've developed a liking for her...that may result in another fic but probably not. She was so fun to make though! Well anyway I'm just gonna blab a bit cuz well I feel like it. First of all if any of the plot is confusing email me with questions. I think it's all pretty straightforward but I might have missed something...well also...um...I dunno what else to say. Oh yes, like I've done countless times before, I'd like to thank KoujoKakyuu cuz she is my devoted editor!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!! FOR EVERYTHING!!!!! Ok...and well that's all I think. For once I have nothing to blab about. Anyway email me with all comments, complaints, flames, whatever, but lemme just say that be careful when u flame me cuz sometimes I'm not in the mood SO BEWARE~!!! I'm always in the mood for comments though ^^ anyways thanks for reading all this!!! and even this blabby thing!!! Thank you!!! Ja ne minna for now but I'll be back soon with my next fic!!  



End file.
